D25: The Mighty Vikings
by Blu Jitsu
Summary: Year 2 of the Junior Goodwill Games finds the Ducks and the Vikings facing off together once more. A lot of things have changed; some good and some bad. Julie/Gunnar - Guy/Connie/Olaf
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Story idea is mine, clearly, but I did make use of my favorite childhood characters from the Mighty Ducks.

**Just want to state a quick thank you to my beta Lady Crack. Lady, you have no idea how much I value your critique, writer's ethic, and opinions. I've already learned a lot from you and am looking forward to working with you again in the future!**

D2.5: The Mighty Vikings

Staring out of the window, Julie "The Cat" Gaffney was mentally preparing herself for the USA Ducks second appearance at the Junior Goodwill Games. Her keen blue eyes took in the vast expanse of rolling hills and winding streets with houses dotted along the country-side as the plane passed swiftly by. Cars traveling to and fro seemed like ants compared to the height of the plane. It was all a familiar sight to her by now as she had become accustomed to flying across the country in the past couple years.

Once again she was alone with only her thoughts to keep her company. Part of her was thrilled to be called upon to represent her country in the games. A whole other part of her dreaded it, and for more than one reason. First, she didn't like dropping her team in the middle of the season last year and she didn't much like the feeling it caused this year either. Of course her teammates were excited for her, but she felt the guilt of leaving them with a not so great back-up goaltender. Her leaving them last year to go win gold for USA meant her home team lost all chance at their own success. And it had stung when her longtime coach was angered by the fact she was only allotted two appearances throughout the whole tournament. Another reason why she was partly dreading returning to Los Angeles to compete was the fact that _he_ would be there, and _he_ would most certainly be looking for revenge of the goal she had robbed from him.

She was apart of the games last year in only two instances. And both of those times she managed to royally piss off the star player of USA's rival team Iceland. So no, she was most definitely not looking forward to that. The only thing that kept her confidence going was that maybe he was too old to participate in the Junior games. After all, a whole year had passed and surely he had already been at the age limit before. He was tall enough to suggest so anyway.

It was the one negative part of the wonderful experience of taking gold last year in that final game that stuck with her. How many times had she closed her eyes at night to fall asleep only to see shock-filled bluish-grey eyes filling with disappointment? And why it seemed to bother her even so long after the tournament was concluded she had no clue.

Her thoughts were cut off by the announcement to refasten seatbelts as her flight was about to land. Julie pulled her gaze from the small window beside her and with a sigh she did as told by the attendant. The landing was smooth and soon she was pulling down her carry-on bag and quickly made her way through the exit.

The lobby was crowded, who knew that many people from Maine wanted to travel to Minnesota?

"Julie!"

Her smile was earnest as she caught the familiar sight, "Coach Bombay," he pulled her into a one-armed hug and quickly grabbed her bag, "thanks for meeting me here."

"Of course," Gordon Bombay grinned back at her, "how was your flight?"

"It was fine, am I the last to arrive?"

He shook his head and quickly led her towards the baggage claim area, "We both know it will be either Wu or Portman that is last to show up."

Julie shook her head and continued to make small talk with her coach as they waited for her luggage to make its way towards them. Gordon handed her carry-on back to her and took both large bags himself. Julie smiled at him in thanks and followed him through the large airport and out into the parking lot towards his vehicle.

The ride to the hotel was comfortably quiet. That is until Coach Bombay eyed her from the side and cleared his throat, "Julie, I wanted to talk to you about your play-time last year," his voice lowered to say, "or lacking play-time that is."

Taking in a deep breath Julie was glad to get this conversation cleared with. There were still some bitter feelings on her end, despite her being the winning factor in the championship game last year. "I'm sorry about what happened in the first game against the Vikings," she cringed at the memory of her actions towards the two enemy players last year, there was no reason for her to lose her cool like that. It wasn't as though it was the first time a couple of boys gave her a hard time for playing a 'manly' sport. Her attack on them made her feel better in the moment, but in reality all she did was climb down to their level, "It won't happen again."

Gordon sent her a fond smile before returning his gaze back to the road, "Tensions were high in both games against Iceland, but there is still no excuse for not letting you see any action in the net. With Goldberg," he lightly shrugged and cautiously admitted, "he was running a hot-streak. But I should have benched him after that loss against the Vikings."

She got it. Really she did, she completely understood why her coach did what he did last year. He knew Goldberg; he was familiar with him and knew what he was capable of. Even after training for a full three months before the tournament, her coach still didn't feel comfortable with her. Hence the bitterness on her part, she had thought she'd done all she could to prove herself and still she wasn't given a fair chance. "None of our heads were in the right place after that loss."

Gordon could admit that much was true, hell he wasn't even there for the start of the next game. "You know Julie I think you are an incredible goaltender, and I promise that you will see your fair share of games at the tournament."

She smiled in satisfaction in her seat, "And I'll prove that I'll be worthy of the chance given."

And finally, she felt that she and her coach were on the same page. It had hurt, because she knew she had so much to offer and had been denied a real opportunity to actually start a game and show the world all she had to offer. But if Coach Bombay kept his word and she worked hard enough, maybe this year she could finally show them all her worth.

Gordon pulled the car to a stop and gathered up her bags. When they entered the hotel lobby Julie caught her first glance of a few of her USA teammates. Charlie, Adam, and Dwayne were quick to notice her and called out her name loudly as they raced over.

The Cowboy was first to pull her into a hug and refused to release her for a good long moment, "Why it sure is good to see you Cat!"

"Same here Robertson," she told him just as she tried to pry herself away from his grip on her shoulder, "how's your mom doing with her treatment?"

She had, naturally, kept in contact with most of the Ducks while back at home. They had all grown so much as teams and as friends for them to ever lose that close connection. Everyone on the team had been praying and wishing that Robertson's mother's breast cancer could be treated. Dwayne's eyes lit up with pure happiness and he hugged her all over again, "Doing just fine, she goes in two weeks to find out if it's all gone."

"That's great Robertson," Charlie told him as he helped Julie get free, "but you can't hog-tie our goalie and keep her to yourself."

Julie laughed as the team captain engulfed her with a hug, she really did miss them all. And soon enough Adam had her in his arms as well and was pulled tightly against him, he held her a bit longer than what might be called normal but she let it pass. She didn't even bat an eye when she felt him place a quick kiss to her cheek before pulling away. To be honest Adam; along with Connie, were two of her teammates that she had talked to the most while being away from each other.

"Alright Julie," Coach Bombay approached the reunited Ducks, "you are all settled in. The boys know where you are rooming with Connie and can show you around. I gotta go meet up with Miss McKay."

Dwayne and Charlie both made kissy faces behind their coach's back. Adam rolled his eyes just as Julie laughed and shook her head at them. As she peered up at the three of them she realized that they had really changed in the past year. They were all taller and their faces were more mature, she felt like a midget standing here next to them.

"Come on Cat," Charlie nudged her in the side with his elbow, "let's take you to your room."

She nodded and allowed him to take her carry-on bag even as Dwayne and Adam took one each of her large luggage bags (one for hockey and the other for everything else) and they headed for the elevators. Admittedly she was rather tired, though the flight wasn't even that long.

When they dropped her off at her room she was surprised to find that Connie had already claimed the bed closest to the door. That was just fine with her as she preferred to be by the window anyway. Dwayne and Charlie excused themselves and Adam remained behind with her.

Now that they were alone, he pulled her into another long hug and whispered in her ear, "Are you really okay Julie?"

She closed her eyes as the sad memory came, being brought on by his question, "I will be, what about you?"

He let her go and took a seat on her bed, "Fine I guess, they are making a big deal out of everything and I just want it to all be over with."

"Adam have you," she sat next to him, "have you told anyone else?"

"Charlie knows," he admitted. And it made sense, they were best friends after all, "Julie do your parents," he struggled with what he wanted to say, "do they keep insisting that it's not your fault? My mom is obsessed with telling me I'm not to blame, I just don't get why she worries I would even think that."

"Yeah," she sighed out, "my dad is doing the same thing to me. No matter how many times I tell him that I'm fine with their divorce, he keeps trying to reassure me."

"Almost to the point of distraction, right?"

She nodded her head, "Exactly. If anything I'm glad they are divorcing so they will just stop all the arguing and fighting."

"Me to," he commiserated.

Two months after they had won gold last year she called Adam to check up on him. She could tell something was wrong just by his voice alone and finally dragged what was going on out of him. To her surprise he was going through the same thing that she was. Their parents were splitting up and it somehow brought the two of them closer together as friends. They could understand and talk without the worry of upsetting their parents.

"Well hey I better let you rest up," he stood and she followed him to the door, "but it is good to see you."

"See ya later Banks," she grinned up at him.

He tugged at the end of her hair playfully and told her, "We're all meeting in the lobby at 7 tonight. Coach is taking us out to dinner."

She nodded and closed the door behind him.

Yes. A lot has changed in one year. She let out a long sigh and smiled to herself. Some of the things that changed weren't so good while others were great. Glancing around her room she wondered just where Connie had gotten off to. Probably out somewhere with Guy Germaine, now that they were finally a couple they were inseparable.

Deciding to put her stuff away later, she flopped down onto her bed with full intention of getting a solid nap in. The bed itself was comfortable enough and she was confident that her team wouldn't leave her behind before their reunion dinner tonight. Or at least, she hoped not.

Closing her eyes her vision soon became filled with the memory of him shaking her hand at the end of last year's championship game. His grey eyes were darkened with regret yet there was also a new kind of acceptance and respect as he gazed at her. And even as she moved on down the line to shake the hands of his teammates, and long after the two teams went their separate ways, she could feel his cool eyes on her back, watching her the whole time.

Well…so much for getting a nap in.


	2. Chapter 2

Had she known that Connie arrived with a few of the guys it would have really avoided this incredibly awkward situation. Yes, and if Connie had the presence of mind to realize the shower was running in the bathroom this whole thing could have been evaded. But no, she did not and Julie was not a mind reader. Though she had a pretty good idea exactly what was currently going on through the minds of Germaine, Averman, Reed, and Goldberg.

After all, she was in only a towel and she just knew her face was fire engine red. As soon as she noticed them sitting and standing about her room she stopped moving, as though frozen in place. Connie's eyes widened considerably and the boys each took their turn of looking up and down her still wet body. At least Guy and Fulton had the decency to cover their eyes afterwards.

But eventually Julie did what any sensible girl would do in this rather embarrassing situation. She screamed.

Connie immediately stood and ushered her back into the bathroom and helped to calm her down, apologizing profusely in the process.

"Really Cat, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here yet!"

Julie blinked at her friend, "Didn't you notice my luggage?"

"I'm sorry!"

Julie shook it off and asked her to get some clothes for her. Connie was quick to return with a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, tucking a pair of undies and a bra in between to keep the boys from seeing her unmentionables. Soon her only other female teammate rejoined the others out in their room while she got dressed. Her blush was slowly dying down the more she thought about it and was actually beginning to find the humor in what happened. At least they didn't really didn't see anything to inappropriate.

Les Averman full on whistled at her when she found the courage to leave the bathroom again. Fulton hit him upside the head and offered her an apologetic smile. Julie nodded towards him and made her way quickly to her bed and sat with a huff.

Connie crossed her arms under her chest and glared at them each one by one, "Boys…"

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"So not sorry."

"Averman!" Connie complained even as Goldberg, Reed, and Germaine all hit the troublesome red-head.

Julie couldn't help the laugh that escaped as Les defended himself, "What, she's a pretty girl and I don't remember her legs being that long before." She knew he was giving her a hard time when his eyebrows started to wiggle. "Fine," Averman groaned aloud, "I'm sorry."

Really it wasn't even their fault, but she accepted their apologies anyway. And now at least the awkward tension in the room was gone. Connie was the first to come over and hug her tight; their friendship really grew in the past year. Julie was the pretty brunette's confidante when it came to her longtime feelings for Guy. In fact it was her that encouraged to finally accept a real date with him.

The other boys were quick to give her welcoming hugs as well and she managed to keep Les at a fair distance. The familiar banter between the old friends soon filled the room again and they remained there until a knock came to the door.

If Adam and Charlie were surprised to see so many of their teammates gathered in one area, they didn't show it. The two old friends glanced at each other and shrugged. Charlie seemed to fall right back into the jokes that always came when around Goldberg and Averman. Adam made his way towards Julie and ended up sprawled across her bed.

Connie playfully threw a pillow at him and he tossed it back only to hit Fulton. He threw it back their way and ended up hitting Julie who grinned and managed a direct hit at Averman's head. And then a pillow-war started in earnest. Charlie ended up joining sides with Adam and Julie against the others. They had fun trying to catch each other off guard for another fifteen minutes before Goldberg shushed them all and looked at his watch.

"Guys, we gotta get going!" They all glanced at each other and with grins they each pelted the rotund goalie with their pillows. "Oh come on! As if I don't have enough crap being thrown at me by you guys!"

"Goldberg," Connie giggled, "they're pillows!"

And despite their teasing of Goldberg, he was right. Loudly they made their way to the elevator to join the rest of their team in the lobby. Coach Bombay and Ms. McKay were there standing with Robertson, Portman, Tyler, Wu, and Mendoza. Hugs were all shared with the new arrivals and the companionship of the team was right back to where it was a year prior. The only one missing was Jesse Hall, and they all now knew that he decided against playing. Only a few knew the real reason as to why, but they respected the decision. It also meant there were no more problems with someone not being able to play.

A bus had been rented and the team was shuttled off to a pretty fancy restaurant where they met up with Mr. Tibbles. Julie sat between Connie and Adam and enjoyed the lively conversation going on around her. She'd missed this. The Ducks just had a special connection and she was happy to be part of their bond.

Once they all returned back to the hotel it was decided to make use of the 24/7 indoor pool access. Connie and Julie were last to arrive as they had some private girl-talk before joining the rest of the team. They watched as some jumped for cannonballs and even they got a little wet with Goldberg performing a perfect belly flop.

Guy hurriedly pulled his girlfriend into the pool and splashed at her. Reed and Portman grabbed both of Julie's sides and launched her into the deep end, with her laughing the whole way. Robertson teased her about holding her nose but she felt better when Mendoza pulled him under and winked at her. It was during times like that the Ducks really bonded as a team and as friends. Teasing one another just came with the territory, they all knew that the teasing stopped when they hit the ice, then it was all about production and protection.

It was really late by the time they returned to their rooms. Julie was laying in her bed after changing into pajamas; she checked the time and realized she forgot to call her parents and some of her friends to let her know she made it to Minnesota okay. Connie was currently still in the hallway in the middle of a serious make-out session with her boyfriend.

Julie tried to close her eyes only to see the hurting steel-grey gaze of one Gunnar Stahl. Letting out a deep sigh and rolling on her side to peer out of the window, Julie tightened her fist in an effort to ward off the memory. She wished she could just get his sorrowful eyes out of her mind. After all, the Ducks won that game fair and square. Never before had it bothered her to see the utter defeat on the face of an opponent. If he was going to be at the tournament then she knew she would have to watch her back.

Connie came in looking far too happy with herself. Julie turned over and watched as she didn't even bother to change and lay on her bed haphazardly. She was happy, and that made Julie happy. They stayed up for a while longer talking about the boys on their team, both agreeing on the hotties and the notties. It was typical girl-talk that was absolutely necessary despite them speaking on the phone almost everyday the past year being apart. It didn't matter that they had already debated on the boys they were close to, it was just different when in the same room and giggling throuout the night.

By the time the two girls fell asleep it was nearly dawn. Julie was so exhausted she actually fell right to sleep without any memories of a pair of haunted eyes gazing back at her. Seeing Gunnar Stahl's face almost every night in her mind was something she had shared with absolutely no one. She and Connie had briefly discussed the captain of the Vikings and the rest of his teammates after the championship ended last year. Both had been a little surprised at their show of sportsmanship after such a heartbreaking loss. Connie made the innocent comment that 'though some of them are certifiable hotties they are still the enemy and will go down just like they did last year!'. And Gunnar could definitely be considered one the "hotties". Julie would know; she'd been forced to study his face and those deep grey eyes almost every night. She really, really wished he would just get out of her head. Hopefully he would get his revenge on her quickly and she would stop thinking about what he would do to her.

Or if she could just stop thinking about him period, that would be just fabulous.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months of intense training flew by in what seemed a continuous blur. Before the Ducks knew it they were all on a flight headed straight to Los Angeles for a second go at the Junior Goodwill Games. The USA Ducks were the defending champions and high expectations weighed on all their shoulders.

They were going to be staying in the large hotel across the street from the ice arena where all the games were to be held. And luckily their rooms were a lot nicer this time around. Connie and Julie were quick to ditch the boys and checked out their lavish room, taking turns to soak in a hot bubble bath. The tub was large with jets and everything, it would be perfect for relaxing after the practices and games. The girls then called their families to let them know they made it to LA just fine before dressing up to head out for a small shopping spree.

Once they stepped off the elevator and onto the richly decorated main floor, Julie stopped in her tracks at the sight of a face that had haunted her for nearly a full year. It was him. Gunnar Stahl.

Just as his eyes raised to meet hers Connie was suddenly occupying her entire vision. Julie could see the concern in the deep chocolate gaze of her friend. "Is that who I think it is? I can't believe the Vikings are staying here to."

Julie could only nod as she never figured she would be seeing him so soon. There went her wishes for him to be too old to participate now. She groaned and closed her eyes, only for the new and recent vision of his startling eyes piercing her own from just a few moments ago to firmly plant itself in her mind. He looked so different, the same, yet different. Older, stronger, taller, _even more attractive than before, _he was just…different.

"Come on Cat, we aren't going to let a couple of bully's from Iceland get to us. We didn't put up with their crap last year and we certainly won't start now. Let's go."

Julie tried to smile in agreement and allowed her arm to be caught up in her feisty friend's. She tried to keep her head down so as to not draw attention to herself. Still, she could feel his fiery gaze on her as Connie led the way to the grand entrance/exit of the beautiful hotel.

She glanced over her shoulder at the last moment and sure enough there he was looking straight at her. Julie felt her breath still in her lungs because this was a new look in his steel-grey gaze. A look that could only mean one thing, he was hungry to exact his revenge on her.

Connie pulled her through the door and sunlight suddenly surrounded them. "Hey are you okay, Cat?"

"Yeah," she tried to brush it off only to smile sheepishly as her friend tapped her foot impatiently waiting for a bit of honesty, "I just didn't think we would see the team from Iceland this soon."

"And this has nothing to do with their star player eyeing you up back there? Don't think I didn't notice that."

Julie sighed and started walking down the street, "I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Whoa Cat, hold on," Connie rushed after the star goalie, "he won't hurt you, we won't let him."

She nodded and offered up a small smile, she really didn't want to think about Gunnar Stahl or anything else Viking related. Connie seemed to get the hint as she turned their conversation in a more silly direction. By the time they reached the first shop (not on Rodeo Drive, thank you very much) Julie was finally back into a lighter mood.

The two girls enjoyed their afternoon out and about shopping. They each bought some new bathing suits, Connie even convinced her friend to be daring and get a bikini. When Julie hesitated her dear friend reminded her that half the team and already seen in her nothing but a towel. There were several giggles shared over the memory some months ago at how ridiculous boys could be.

Also they bought some new pairs of sunglasses, some cute summer dresses and various tops. Connie bought at least 5 pairs of shoes while Julie settled on two pairs of ballet flats. They enjoyed a light lunch at a café near the hotel and ice rink before returning back to their rooms. Connie and Julie took turns modeling their new wardrobe for each other and continued on in their laughing banter. Sometimes it was just fun to let loose and act like a girl every once in a while.

Guy, Charlie, and Adam were soon knocking on their door and asked if they wanted to go swimming. The pool was outside on the top floor and the girls decided the boys could swim while they got a little bit of sun. The guys left after agreeing to meet them at the pool. Connie had dared for them to both try out their new suits and Julie was all for it. After their little encounter with the team from Iceland she was feeling a little fired up.

Once dressed the girls looked themselves over with approval. Connie had her ever present braid running down slightly past her shoulders, she had on a sheer white cover shirt and khaki shorts over her suit with sunglasses pulled up in her hair. Julie's long straight blonde hair fell to her lower back over one shoulder before she pulled it up into a quick bun, she had on a black tank top and jean skirt to cover her own new bathing suit. Once they deemed themselves ready, Julie grabbed her sunglasses and sunscreen and they left to join the boys.

And of course the guys were already there, jumping around in the pool and having a good time. Julie shook her head as Guy swam up to them at the edge of the pool and lightly splashed at them. The two girls giggled and Guy got out and pulled Connie into his arms and jumped back in with her still fully clothed. Julie laughed as she saw her friend try and dunk her boyfriend for his mischievousness.

"Come on Cat," Charlie called out to her.

Adam pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the large pool, "Water feels great. The company isn't so bad either," he grinned up at her, "as long as you ignore the Vikings in the hot tub over there."

Her eyes looked to where Adam indicated and of course she finds the gaze of Gunnar Stahl right on her. She sighed and looked away from him, her fear of what he would do to her was something she had to get over and get over with quickly. She'd worked far too hard to let some punk from Iceland get into her head. Her acting this skittishly over some dumb jock was unlike her and it was seriously grating on her nerves.

So she shrugged and used her flip-flop clad foot to push Banks back into the water. He came up and splashed her big time. Julie put her hands on her hips and shook her head at him. Oh it was so on!

Quickly she kicked off her sandals and shimmied out of her skirt. Folding it she placed it on a table near where Connie barely managed to toss the towels before Guy pulled her in. Hesitantly her eyes glanced back towards the heated area of the pool before looking away to pull off her tank top. She hadn't been wrong; his eyes seemed to be locked on her. She tried to shake off the knowing feeling of someone watching her. After folding her top she laid it over her skirt and removed her sunglasses before taking down her hair.

Stepping back up to the pool she waited for Adam and Charlie to finish swimming towards her. She leaned down and splashed them just as they came up for air. The two best friends shared a look and each grabbed one of her hands and pulled a squealing Julie into the water. Charlie started tickling her as Adam pulled her up just to dunk her again. They were all smiling and lightly splashing at each other.

Finally done kissing each other, Guy threw Connie towards them. Not to be outdone Adam tossed Julie towards Guy.

"Okay we are not playing who can toss us the farthest," Connie admonished them.

Guy rolled his eyes before pulling Julie under with him. She wriggled away from his grasp and swam towards the deeper end of the pool. Guy made chase after her and playfully tugged her under once more. She managed to dunk him herself, pushing him far beneath the surface. Laughing happily she moved to sit on the ledge of the pool and Connie soon joined her. The three boys were wading next them as they fell into light conversation. Guy eventually pulled Connie back in again and blocked her in a corner for a little privacy, they were really cute together.

Standing and wringing her hair out, Julie could definitely feel eyes on her again. Knowing it was probably Gunnar as he plotted against her, she determined herself to not give him the satisfaction in knowing he was getting to her. Putting her sunglasses back on and putting her hair back into a bun she watched as Connie joined her. They took turns helping each other slightly dry off and apply sunscreen and lay out in some comfy loungers. The boys complained that they were no fun but Connie simply stuck her tongue out at them.

Now that they were lying out in the last precious hours of sunlight, the girls were able to really relax. The sun wasn't too warm and there was a nice breeze that came over them once in a while. Not even an hour went by before Guy managed to whisk Connie off somewhere. Julie would have to get used to her girl-time with her friend being cut short now that they were officially dating.

"Julie The Cat."

Beneath her sunglasses her eyes opened in alarm, she would recognize that accented voice anywhere. Pushing herself up to her elbows, her gaze was filled with the very attractive looking Iceland Captain. She couldn't even speak as her eyes drank in the sight of him. Already she could feel the color rising to her cheeks by just looking his way, he was probably out to destroy her but it didn't mean that he wasn't good looking. He was definitely taller than last year and she couldn't keep her eyes from taking in his tanned bare chest with water still beading slowly down his incredibly toned abdomen. And his face, she and Connie had both openly admitted that he and quite a few of his teammates were pretty hot. Evil and nothing short of sexist, but hot nonetheless. His hair looked to be a little longer too, and was darker with it being wet. Though she might never admit it to herself Gunnar was probably the cutest boy she'd ever seen. She watched wordlessly as he took a seat on Connie's vacated lounge chair.

And as his gaze remained on hers she wondered where the heck her Ducks were!


	4. Chapter 4

"Long time no see, Julie The Cat."

His voice had grown deeper, she realized. At first she was a little startled that he remembered her name, then again, this was the guy that was probably out to humiliate her and get revenge for stealing his victory last year, "Gunnar." Did her voice really sound as light and breathless as she felt right now? Where were the others, couldn't they see the enemy talking to her!?

The corner of his mouth lifted into a small smirk, "You remember me."

How could she ever forget him? "Of course," she admitted and moved to sit up fully, "you were probably the best player in the tournament last year."

"It was not me that won the game; that was all you."

She swallowed thickly, her eyes closing briefly just knowing this was only the start of his taunting. Julie had known that he would want revenge against her, "If you are angry about what happened don't expect me to apologize."

"What's going on here?"

Julie stood up immediately and Adam came to stand beside her, he had always been the first one to come to her defense, even against his own teammates. Gunnar finally stood as well after watching them closely and Julie couldn't help the way her gaze quickly raked over his body, she hated how attractive he was! Thank goodness for the very dark sunglasses!

"We were reminiscing," the star player from Iceland explained while Adam made a show of putting his arm around Julie's shoulders, "I'll be seeing you Ducks later."

Adam released her as Charlie joined them, all three watching while Gunnar made his way back into the hotel. Charlie moved to grab Julie by the shoulders, "Are you okay, what was that all about? What did he say to you?"

"I'm fine," she told them honestly, "really I am. We didn't talk for that long and nothing happened."

Charlie and Adam shared a wary look, "Well come on Julie, let's go and change for dinner."

She nodded towards Banks and let them escort her back to her room. After convincing them that she really was okay they left her alone and promised to meet with her down in the lobby and travel to the restaurant together. She really loved her teammates, and Julie could tell that they knew something was wrong with her. Some of that spark had been taken from her as soon as her eyes first laid on Gunnar Stahl. She was absolutely dreading their first meeting on the ice.

And she hated feeling so worried, never before had a re-match bothered her. There was just something about Gunnar that put her on edge. With a sigh she decided to remove all thoughts of the deviously handsome Icelander from her mind. Deciding on one of the new dresses for the evening, she pulled the flowing creamy white cloth over her head. Her hair had dried with a few waves thanks to the pool water and not brushing after getting it wet and she decided to leave it down. Glancing in the mirror she could see a small burn on her skin that would quickly fade overnight into the beginning of a tan.

It was getting late and she wondered if Connie had already gotten ready while she was still at the pool with the others. Because it seemed that her pretty brunette friend was nowhere to be seen. Julie turned off the television and donned some low heels to meet up with the boys down in the lobby.

Grabbing her key card for the room, she turned off the lights and walked out into the hall. Taking a couple turns before finding the elevator she stopped as she noticed the one guy that she just couldn't seem to stop running into today. She watched as he pressed the down arrow for the elevator to arrive to their floor. Breathing in deeply she refused to let him dictate her actions, she had to face this head on if she was ever going to get him out of her head. She just wished he didn't look so good dressed in grey trousers and a black button-down, what was wrong with her?

So with sure and confident steps she made her way towards him. She noticed the slight surprise as he turned and noticed her. His body turning to welcome her presence as they both waited.

"Julie The Cat…"

"…Julie or Cat," she interrupted him with hard eyes; he really needed to stop talking the whole third-person thing when addressing her. She was just glad she found some of her backbone again.

It took him a moment to respond as his eyes quickly assessed her. His mouth opened to speak but he was stopped by the dinging arrival of their elevator. Julie watched as the doors opened and he raised him arm in a gesture to let her go first. She walked by him and had to close her eyes, he smelled wonderful and just being near him was making her crazy. Would he hurt her, yell at her? He stepped in right behind her and both of their hands went to push the button that would take them to the lobby floor.

Their fingers touched and Julie certainly could feel a spark run through her body. Immediately she pulled away and he was the one to finally determine where the elevator would take them.

In a surprise move she found that he turned around and slowly backed her against the side wall, her breathing escalated and when he finally spoke his voice was much deeper than she remembered ever hearing, "Julie," he paused for a long moment, her spoken name hanging between them, "earlier you said I was angry at you. You are wrong."

She cursed the way her stomach tightened and her heart fluttered at the sound of her name passing from his lips. This wasn't fair, why was he able to affect her like this!? "You aren't?"

He frowned at the timid sound in her voice. This was not the fierce and skilled goaltender he remembered so very clearly. Slowly he shook his head side to side, "Why would I blame you for making a save?" With wide eyes she saw the truth in his dark silver gaze and he let out a small chuckle before saying, "I've thought about you everyday since that night."

Julie blinked in surprise, "Me? But why?" She couldn't help but to also add on in a whispered voice, "You must hate me."

Gunnar put a hand on the wall beside her head and slightly leaned closer to her, "I could never hate you. The respect for the game and your confidence taught me so much, it is because of you and the Ducks that our team mentality changed."

"Gunnar, I…" the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The way he was looking at her and with his voice so low and deep, she was reacting to him in a way she didn't really want to understand.

He tilted his head slightly yet made no move to get off the elevator; barely had she recognized that he pressed the button to close the doors. She watched as his eyes roamed her face even as he leaned his body in to press gently against her own, and when his gaze dropped to her lips she couldn't stop the shudder of anticipation that went through her.

Suddenly the doors opened again and an elderly couple was making their way in. Gunnar allowed for Julie to make her escape and go around him and he followed after her. At the end of the hall she peered at him over her shoulder. He had his hands deep in his pockets but his gaze was very much on her.

"Julie."

She turned and waited for him to reach her again, "Gunnar, I don't really understand what is going on here," she swallowed nervously and bit at her bottom lip, "is this your way of getting back at me?"

Julie watched as his gaze turned hard and he let out a deep breath, "People can change," he declared, "I'm not the same fool as last year, you don't know me."

She crossed her arms, finally finding that familiar fire that he easily remembered, "That's right, I don't know you. But Gunnar, don't think for one second that you know me either. I will not let you use me in your sick game of revenge."

"I don't care about losing to you Julie," his voice was hard and firm, "things have changed, I changed. I wasn't lying when I said it was because of you."

"Then what do you want from me!?"

He took a step closer and gently grabbed her chin, "I'm still figuring that out."

Julie stood there in shocked silence as he actually kissed her cheek before disappearing around her. After several long moments of standing in surprise her hand flew to the place where his lips met her flesh. He kissed her. Gunnar Stahl kissed her cheek.

"Uh Cat," Connie and Guy had just rounded a corner to see their friend and star goalie standing stock still, blushing beet red with her hand cradling her right cheek, "you okay?"

"Huh?"

Guy started laughing even as his girlfriend frowned, "Come on ladies, surely everyone is waiting for us."

Julie briefly nodded as she tried her best to calm down. Connie took her arm and whispered hotly in her ear, "What happened, I know you didn't get _that_ sunburned."

"I'll tell you later but Connie," she stared her in the eyes, "it has to stay between us."

She agreed with a quick nod and smiled when Guy checked to make sure they were still following him through the hall and into the lobby area. Charlie smiled when he noticed them and quickly tucked Julie under his arm. He successfully got her to laugh over something stupid Wu and Averman did.

And just as promised he, along with Adam, remained by her side as they traveled to the restaurant and sat next to her on either side as well. Connie and Guy sat across from them and Julie found herself enjoying the meal and old familiar banter of her teammates and friends. Still though, nothing and no one could get the thought of Gunnar's lips on her cheek out of her mind. She didn't know what it meant; maybe he really was just thanking her for apparently changing him for the better. Gah! It was just so confusing!

It was after 11 at night before Guy finally left their hotel room. And as soon as he was gone Connie rounded on her roommate with hands on hips and a knowing smile plastered to her face.

"Alright Cat, time to spill."

Julie groaned to herself and fell back on her bed, "I had a run-in with a Viking."

Though the goalie couldn't see, Connie's brows raised, "So what happened? Honestly Cat, you looked like a girl who was just kissed for the first time." At Julie's silence Connie outright gasped and flew to her friend's bed, "Who was it!?"

Letting out yet another long breath Julie eyed her friend carefully, "And you promise to keep this between us? I'm serious Connie, you can't even tell Guy."

"I promise."

Julie let the silence linger between them before finally getting it out, "Gunnar Stahl."

Connie grinned and stretched out beside her friend, "Hooking up with the sexy enemy from Iceland, Cat? I didn't know you had it in you."

She shoved at her playfully, "It wasn't like that; he only kissed me on the cheek. I was just shocked that it actually happened."

"So something must have occurred for him to do that, what did you say to get him to lay one on you?"

"Nothing," Julie sat up and pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them with her arms, "actually I think I insulted him. Then he said he wasn't the same person as last year. I don't know Connie; I think he was…thanking me? Maybe it's normal for people in his country to kiss girls on the cheek in way of thanks."

"Okay slow down," Connie told her and moved to wrap an arm around her best friend's shoulders in comfort, clearly seeing that Cat needed it, "Why would he thank you, weren't you the one that caused their team to lose?"

Julie shrugged non-committedly, "He mentioned that I was part of why he changed."

"Hopefully for the better," Connie noted mostly to herself, "he and that Sanderson goon were pretty ignorant, especially to you and me. Weren't they the reason you got kicked out of the first game against them?"

Nodding, Cat admitted her fear, "I just hope this isn't just some big ploy of his to get revenge."

Connie couldn't help but agree, she hoped for the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright guys that was a great practice!" Coach Bombay yelled out from center ice. The rest of the team dropped to a knee as Gordon sized them all up, "Things are different this year. For the first two weeks we share a game with each opponent here. Our performance determines the match-ups for the first round. Our first game is tomorrow against Russia. I won't lie they are a big tough team, better than last year, but so are we. I want Charlie, Adam, Fulton, and Julie with me to review the tapes. Yes, that means Cat is getting the first start."

Goldberg nodded respectfully towards her and she sent him a returning smile. Charlie then spoke up, "Are the tapes from last year coach? Or do we have new material to go over?"

"Good question Charlie and unfortunately most of the tapes are from last year's tournament games. We do know that they bulked up on offense which brings me to the next topic," Bombay eyed his defensemen, "Guys, we all know Cat is one heck of a goalie, but it's up to you guys to back her up. Reed, Portman, you two are known as the Bash Brothers for a reason, make sure no one takes advantage of our girls."

"You got it Coach," Fulton reached out and playfully punched Connie in the shoulder.

Dean confidently told them all, "No one touches the babes."

Connie and Julie shared an annoyed glance with one another. If they ever accused those Icelanders of being sexist pigs then they really had nothing on their own teammate. And of course his comment didn't sit well with the rest of the boys. Naturally Adam was the first to speak up, "For the last time they have names."

"And for the last time I'm telling you to keep your mouth shut Banks!"

"Enough!" Coach Bombay blew his whistle, "You guys are teammates of the USA Ducks, show each other a little respect."

Other than the tension that seemed to always be there between Adam and Dean the rest of the team felt good about their practice. Everyone felt pretty happy with the results and the announcement of the starting line-up. Goldberg had pulled his fellow goaltender aside after practice and told her he was glad she was the one starting and even congratulated her. It was a known fact that Goldberg was still re-conditioning himself and Julie hardly took a day off in the past year.

Afterwards Julie joined up with Connie, Guy, Robertson, and Mendoza to a late lunch at the familiar café near the hotel. It was Guy who mentioned how aggravated he was with Dean and his leering looks and ill comments towards his girlfriend and Julie. Robertson tried to defend him at first and say that it was just the way Portman was, similar to how they all ribbed on him for talking the way he did. But Mendoza pointed out that Dean acts like he is a gift to all women and it isn't right that he treats them like they are below him. It was a pretty serious conversation and they wondered briefly if they should further address their concerns with the coach. While the girls had no doubt that Dean would protect them, they also wished he could respect them a little more. After all, they had earned their spots on the team just like the rest of them.

They noticed how late it was getting and quickly headed to change back at the hotel and go to the park where they would have their first class under Miss McKay. The tournament was expected to last a good two months with the new system being put into place. First all the teams would go up against each other, and depending on how they performed would be matched up together for the first series. The rounds would be playoff style, the team that wins best of three moves on to the quarter-finals, so on and so on. So it was good that Miss McKay was there since they would be missing a good chunk of their education this year.

This time they started out with math, much to the chagrin of the majority of the team. Though, for Julie math was something she always liked. She enjoyed the challenge it could present and loved it when she had it figured out. It was hard work, but she liked the satisfaction in knowing she conquered a problem.

It was dinnertime when the lessons were over with and as a team it was decided to order pizza and hang out in the pool area to get some downtime and relax their muscles.

After the sun had set Julie joined Adam in the hot tub and savored the heat that soothed her muscles after a thorough workout that morning then practice. Most of the others were in the pool now goofing off and having a good time. Averman and Goldberg were still eating and keeping to themselves. Who knew where Connie and Guy had gone off to, they were always sneaking off. Portman had left also for a private meeting with the coach, though that was not before obvious ogling of his female teammates and more sarcastic comments regarding their sex. This was all mainly directed at Julie since Connie had already left. It took Fulton ten minutes to finally get his bash brother to get going. To say everyone was getting pretty peeved with their number one enforcer was an understatement. Even Reed was getting tired of the comments and the two were best friends. Fulton made to apologize for the goon to Julie on his behalf but the goalie just waved him away.

It wasn't long afterwards when the already uncomfortable silence was further derailed with the arrival with several members of team Iceland. They weren't set to play each other until late in the second week of the trials, which was probably a good thing. The tension was definitely awkward as team USA faced off against team Iceland.

It was Charlie who finally pulled himself out of the pool and walked up to Iceland's captain Gunnar Stahl. Fulton came to stand beside him and watched as they nodded and shook hands. It seemed like the tension just melted away, after all, things seemed friendly at the end of the championship game a year prior so maybe things could be different this year in the tournament. A few words were spoken and soon enough the Iceland players were mingling with the Ducks. Surprisingly Fulton and Olaf seemed to hit it off as they took turns wrestling each other in good fun.

Julie and Adam shared a glance and started laughing, they watched from their spot in the hot tub as the two rival teams got on like they were old friends. She giggled and told him she needed to cool off in the pool. He followed after her and ended up pushing her into the deep end. Revenge was hers though when Goldberg and Averman finally decided to put the pizza down and roughly shove their star forward in for her benefit.

The four of them were soon sucked into a game of water-ball with an invisible net somewhere in the center. Everyone was pretty surprised at how much fun they were having together. It was just all so…weird. After a while, Julie decided to start drying off and sat on the ledge for a good while as she watched the two teams continue to interact. The stars and moon were brilliant tonight and Julie found herself gazing up at the night skies with reverence.

She could sense his eyes on her and sure enough she watched as Gunnar made his way towards her. He pulled himself up to sit beside her and she could feel the coolness of his wet skin. It took a long moment for her to glance over at him. The slight smirk pulling at his lips was becoming a familiar sight to her.

"Julie."

She couldn't stop the smile even if she tried, "Hey Gunnar," there was just something about the way her name sounded coming from his lips. Her eyes quickly moved back to look over the dwindling players from the two countries still in the water. By this point a lot of them had already called it a night and headed back to their rooms. The silence was beginning to stretch between them and she searched for something to say, "So it appears our teams are getting along just fine, wouldn't you say?"

He raised a brow at her question and eyed her carefully, "So you believe me now, that is good. Look over there," he leaned closer to her, his arm brushing against her shoulder as he pointed towards the hot tub. There she could clearly see Olaf, Fulton, and Adam talking together amicably. His arm retracted and he placed it just behind her back and remained close, "Olaf already apologized to your boyfriend for that wrist injury, so you can see for yourself that people can change."

"He's not my boyfriend," she told him quickly, feeling a sudden flush on her face as his eyes seemed to darken and hold her gaze, "I don't-I don't have one." She wasn't sure it was a smart idea to suddenly blurt something like that out into the open. God, she was border-line flirting with him, making him know that she was available!

He pulled himself even closer, his lips were next to her ear as he whispered, "Thank you for clearing that up."

Julie felt a shudder run down her spine and couldn't help but get caught up in his hypnotizing voice. She watched as a lazy smile pulled at his lips and one of his hands reached up to touch her still drying hair. Something was definitely happening here, and at the moment she just didn't want to fight it. She had only spent an entire year thinking about him, being haunted by that lost look in his eyes when he realized she stopped his shot. She had been surprised by the way his expressive eyes openly admired and respected her as they shook hands afterwards. And staring at him now, it was like being pulled into something that was far to promising to be real. Gunnar Stahl was dangerous, but she kind of liked that about him. And the more time she spent with him the more things she found to like. But she shouldn't…he was the enemy…wasn't he?

Just as she felt the barest touch of his hand on her lower back she stood abruptly, officially having thought way too much and got herself worked up. He stood and cautiously grabbed her shoulder and moved her to face him. Julie's eyes were cast downwards to her feet but she could see him ducking his head to catch her gaze. When she finally gave in and looked up at him she could see the concern for her.

"Are you alright, Julie?"

"I'm sorry," why was she apologizing, "I'm just," confused, so very confused, "getting hot," she mentally groaned at the double meaning of her own words, "think I'm just going to get back in the water."

The sudden playful grin on his incredibly handsome face should have warned her for what was coming next. Because before she knew it Gunnar Stahl had her in his arms. She laughed joyfully as he ran towards the deep end, her arms winding tightly around his neck as he jumped them off the ledge. She could feel his body wrap around hers from behind almost protectively as they curled mid-air before hitting the water. While still under she felt a slight pressure on her neck and found a thrill in knowing he'd just kissed her…again.


	6. Chapter 6

Coach Bombay hadn't been kidding when he told them that Russia's team had only gotten stronger since last year. Julie, Charlie, Fulton, and Adam already watched the tapes and felt ready for their first game. It was still the first period and poor Connie had taken more than a few hard hits, Portman had already been ejected from the game for boarding a player in retaliation.

Fulton was doing all he could by throwing his body around and making impressive hits, all the while still maintaining decent puck control. Charlie managed to get the first goal and Julie was fighting for every inch of her goal crease. More than once she'd been knocked into by Russian forwards haphazardly, as if they were trying to injure her. By the time the first intermission came she was ready for the break. USA was up by one but the pressure was definitely in the other team's favor.

The locker room was a freaking mess courtesy of Dean Portman. Julie remembered when that happened last year as well. She also easily recalled her own aggravation. Though, she was more upset with herself than anything else for getting tossed in that game against Iceland. Bombay merely sighed and sent Portman a disappointed look.

Robertson tossed Julie some Gatorade and she sent him a nod of much appreciation. They all listened in to their coach's strategy to get them through the next period. He made it clear that some of the boys were going to have to step up the level of physicality, pointing it out to them how much Reed was sacrificing for the team. Charlie rallied them and they were in pretty good spirits as they hit the ice to loud cheers from the crowd.

Julie skated to the opposite net and roughed up the area with her skates before moving into her routine stretches and hunkering down into the net in preparation for the puck to drop.

Charlie managed to win the face-off and fed it to Adam for a quick goal; they had somehow scored within seconds of the period starting. Now that they were up 2-0 some of the pressure lifted from their shoulders and now it was all about protecting the lead. That 2 goal lead just happened to be the final score, it was a case of Russia actually being the better team on the ice yet still losing the game. USA played well and held them off, but the fore-checking from the other team was ridiculously good.

All in all it was Julie that saved the game for them. Cat was even pictured in the papers the following day for her shutout performance against a top-ranked team. The USA Ducks had the day off and Connie and Julie spent the morning taking turns enjoying long and warm bubble baths in the huge tub. It was lunchtime by the time they left their rooms and met up with Guy, Fulton, Dean, and Tyler.

As a group they decided to take up Russ's suggestion of getting food at the arena and check out some of the other games going on. Italy was taking on Canada and afterwards it was Sweden against Iceland. And they all pretty much wanted to check out exactly how well the Vikings looked this year. Guy and Russ both confirmed that a few players from other teams were in attendance for their game the day prior so it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong.

Team Canada was looking pretty strong and they easily won over Italy by a commanding 5-1 victory. The bash brothers quickly picked out the enforcers for each squad and made sure to memorize the names and numbers for the players to watch out for.

Guy and Connie were of course all cuddled up and barely paying any attention. Julie went with Fulton, Dean, and Russ to the stands to walk around a little and get away from all the lovey-dovey stuff. It seemed that Portman was deciding to be nice to her today and going out of his way for her. He even bought her lunch earlier and mumbled an apology for his rude behavior recently.

When they returned to their seats they saw that both teams from Iceland and Sweden were warming up. Julie's eyes immediately caught and latched onto #9 and kept standing with the others and watched him glide across the ice. Stahl was the easily the best player in the tournament last year and she was eager to see how much he'd improved since then. As Gunnar made a full turn around their side of the ice his eyes looked up and connected with hers, she could see the slight smirk pulling at his mouth and she sent him a secret smile in return.

Dean then pulled her down to sit between himself and Fulton and the bash brothers starting talking rather animatedly over her head. She simply couldn't pull her gaze from studying every move Gunnar made. His skating was flawless, he was a natural scorer and she just knew he would eventually make it to the big leagues if that was something he ever wanted for himself. Looking at him, watching him effortlessly win the first face-off and put his body into everything he did, she found that she was definitely crushing on him. She figured that much out a few nights ago when he kissed her neck under water, with his body so close to hers. Julie vividly remembered feeling the warmth and chills of his lips pressed against her neck. And now her growing affection for him was further cemented with the happiness she found in him knowing she was here. That smile on his face nearly made her heart skip a beat at the sincerity she found there.

And when he scored the first goal of the game she nearly jumped up to celebrate with the fans rooting for the Vikings. As it was he nodded in her direction with a happy grin on his face as he neared the bench. God, so much had changed since last year.

"Hey, what's got that pretty smile on your face, sweetheart?"

Julie's easy smile faded as she turned to stare up at Dean for a moment and shrugged, "Just enjoying the game."

He moved his arm so that it rest against the back of her seat and leaned a little towards her, "I always did like a smart girl, look at you studying all of Iceland's moves. Preparing for them, huh? But don't worry cutie, I won't let them get to you."

She frowned as she looked forward, that wasn't what she was doing, was it? Maybe that was the original intention, yet Julie doubted anyone could ever prepare enough for the raw talent that made up Gunnar Stahl. When she didn't respond back, Portman wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body closer to him. This was different than when her other teammates held her like this. With Adam she felt comfort. With Charlie it was all about acceptance. And at the heart of it was friendship with both, but it wasn't like that with Dean. She felt like he was trying to claim her or something and she didn't like it.

Julie tried to lean forward and give him the hint that she was only interested in him as a friend and teammate, nothing more. Her eyes narrowed and brows clenched together in frustration as he started to gently rub his fingers along the side of her arm. From the corner of her eye she saw that Gunnar was peering at her from over his shoulder on the bench. She watched as his gaze moved from her to Portman and back to her again, his own eyes slightly narrowing. It seemed obvious; to her anyway, that he didn't like what he saw. She could only hope that he could see that she wasn't happy about Portman's behavior either; then wondered why it bothered her that he saw her with another guy so much.

When it came time for #9 to hit the ice for his next shift, Julie immediately noticed he was a bit more ruthless in his checks and pursuit of the puck, he was absolutely relentless. Gunnar was flying across the ice like a hell-bent demon and she doubted no one was surprised when he fed Sanderson for the second goal of the game. Two shifts already in the first period with him on the ice and they scored both times. He was definitely a leader and the tandem of Stahl and Sanderson couldn't be ignored.

"Hey Cat," Fulton interrupted her inner thoughts as he loudly stated, "switch seats with me, you're clearly having a hard time seeing past the person in front of you."

She gifted him with an enormously grateful smile and quickly stood and changed seats with him. When they seated in their new spots they shared an understanding look, she determined she would have to do something nice for him one of these days. Reed was more than an enforcer for the Ducks, Coach Bombay was right he did sacrifice it all for the team…even when they were off the ice.

Gunnar and Olaf were both staring over their group and she felt a little relief in seeing a small smile once more take over Stahl's mouth. His looks and actions were confusing yet wonderful and not entirely unaccepted. She just wondered if she was imagining that maybe he was sort of into her too. And if she was right then she hoped it he was being genuine. While the ferocity of the Viking's play dimmed somewhat, they completely dominated every facet of the game. Sweden had a decent goalie and managed to keep it from being a total blow out.

Russ shook his head at the end of the game, "Man I gotta hand it to those guys. They almost looked like a professional team out there."

Connie nodded her head in agreement, "Jovin wasn't lying when he said he improved on his speed, the guy was almost as fast as Luis!"

"No kidding, but they were right don't you guys think? Their game has changed, definitely not as dirty as last year," Guy admitted.

Dean looked at them all completely affronted by what he was hearing, "Wait one damn minute here, you guys are talking like you're on friendly terms with them or something!"

Fulton blankly looked up to his friend, "Dude where have you been? We've all been hanging out with them almost every night since we got here."

"Things have changed Portman," Julie stated in a low voice, her gaze never leaving the ice as she took in the two teams shaking hands, "people change."

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" Dean appeared to be disgusted.

"Hey we should go see what they're up to and congratulate them on the win," Connie suggested with a secretly knowing grin sent Julie's way.

They all agreed while Dean just threw his hands up and called them traitors. Fulton had to back down or a fight would have been on their hands, so instead Portman just walked away from them. Julie felt nothing short of nervous as the group made their way towards the belly of the arena. They could hear parts of a wrap-up meeting taking place and then shouts of victory. Stanssen walked out and actually offered up a miniscule smile to them as he passed by. Gunnar came out next, still dressed in full gear sans his helmet, stick, and gloves and stopped walking as he noticed them. He told them it was okay to go on in to the locker room, even promised Connie that everyone was properly dressed.

As Julie moved to go with them Gunnar pulled her hand into his at the last moment, keeping silent until they were alone in the hall. He kept a tight grip of her hand and quietly led her down a hallway and asked her to hold still, all the while minding her feet with his skates so to not accidentally hurt her. Next she saw a few newspaper reporters moving in to interview him, which gave her time to still her wildly beating heart as he navigated through the questions and praise. Once he was finished and they were again alone, he moved in on her.

He was just so devastatingly good-looking. His hair and face was slick with sweat, his face lightly flushed still from the exertion of the game, and with him still on his skates she felt so small standing there in front of him.

"I'm glad you are here," he told her as she leaned against the thick wall.

She sent him a smile, "Me too."

"Julie," he neared her and grabbed her hands, "I can barely see you down there, come here."

She allowed him to take her hands and pull her up so that she was standing atop his skates with her back still leaning against the wall. Julie could feel her face ignite in a furious blush as she struggled with looking up at him, they were so close. And when she did look at him she felt her breathing stop for a long moment, his eyes were just incredible. He gently put his hands on her hips and she closed her eyes to collect herself, "Gunnar what is this?"

"What is what?" he teased, one hand rising to tilt her chin upwards so he could better look in her eyes, "I told you how I thought of you all year. It was non-stop. I like you Julie, a lot."

Julie couldn't help but melt a little at his admission, "I like you to, more than I should," she paused as he openly smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth, his touch felt so good and left her wanting to feel more. Yet she still had her reservations, "But Gunnar, is this for real? Last year we hated each other or at least I figured you hated me. I thought for sure you wanted to get back at me for what happened. Not to mention we belong to different countries, I just think that maybe-"

"Julie," he interrupted in a lower tone of voice as his head tilted and leaned further into her, he could feel her soft lips as his mouth whispered against them, "don't think."

And that was when Gunnar Stahl stole Julie "The Cat" Gaffney's first kiss. His mouth was gentle with that very first meeting of lips as he pressed fully against her. And he kissed her again and again, coaxing her mouth until she finally pushed back against him and let go of her inhibitions. Her lips slightly parted and their connection became just a little deeper. She could feel his warm breath on her face and the dampness of the sweat against on his skin even as her arms wound their way around his neck.

Gunnar felt her hands push into his hair and he pressed further into her, pushing her more firmly against the concrete wall of the arena. He had her just where he wanted her...with him.

**A/N Blu-** *_*I would like to give credit to HaloFin17's "Sympathy for the Icelanders" series for some of the inspiration behind this kiss scene- check it out, awesome stuff!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"And where are you off to this lovely afternoon," Connie had her arms crossed when Julie exited the bathroom, "and looking like that?"

The star goalie in question glanced down to the airy light blue summer dress she decided on and lightly fingered the ends of her hair pulled over a shoulder, "Just going out for breakfast, I'll be back in time so we can leave together for pre-game practice."

"Cat," Connie stopped her best friend as she started for the door, "who's all going? If you give me a minute I'll go with you."

"Oh, well uh," Julie searched for the right way to say this; finally she simply sighed and told her the truth, "it's kind of a date."

"A date? Really?"

She nodded and pulled the straps of her purse up to her shoulder, "Yeah, we're just going to talk things out and see where that leaves us."

Connie grinned, "And who's the lucky guy? Its Gunnar isn't it!? That is so adorable, you two are like a modern day Romeo and Juliet! Except for like hockey sticks and evil teammates and stuff."

"Yes and I promise to talk about it later, but I need to go or I'll be late."

Before her roommate could usher her out the door there was a knock. Julie already began blushing and sure enough there was her date on the other side looking far too attractive for a supposedly casual lunch date. Connie made sure to say hello but he barely glanced at her; it seemed his sole focus was on the blushing girl that refused to meet his gaze.

It was quiet between them as they rode down the elevator, though she felt pretty amazing as he held her hand and walked through the lobby and out into the streets of Los Angeles. Apparently he had a taxi waiting for them and he pulled her to sit close to him as he gave the instructions to the driver.

They were still holding hands.

"I never told you Julie, you look beautiful," he told her quietly as the scenic view passed them by.

"Thanks," and she daringly placed her head against his shoulder, "not so bad yourself."

She could feel the vibration of his amusement as a small chuckle escaped his throat, "Yah." He was proud and confident, but that large ego from a year ago hadn't shown up once since being reunited. If this was him, the real Gunnar Stahl, then she never really had a chance once he set his sights on her. She just hoped and prayed that he wasn't playing games, because she wasn't and Julie knew she will have a hard time recovering if this was a joke just to get back at her.

She sat up further in her seat as she saw they were going right to the ocean. He placed his hand at the small of her back when they got out from the taxi and he tipped the driver, leading her towards a large indoor/outdoor beach hut that operated a bakery and café. Before they went inside they stood there, with his arm around her waist and stared out into the rolling waves cascading along the sandy beach. It was beautiful with the haze of the afternoon sun kissing the waves with its glow.

The star from Iceland was proving to be quite the gentleman, he paid for their meal and let her pick where they would sit. She chose a spot outside so they could continue to watch the ocean. She was a little surprised to see that they were really comfortable being around each other. After all that awkwardness that led up to their first kiss things had shifted to something that meant a little more. Julie was so nervous earlier but as soon as he took hold of her hand everything just felt…right.

"So," he began after sipping on some tea, "I should say I am sorry for being all sweaty when I kissed you."

"Don't apologize Gunnar," she fought off a blush at the memory of his lips so thoroughly taking her own, "I," she hesitated but when he grabbed her hand she carried on, "I'm not sorry at all."

He then covered both of her hands with his own, leaning closer to her on the table that separated them to say, "I want to kiss you again, what do you think about that, Julie?"

"What do I think about that? Gunnar, I asked you before but, what are we really doing here? I just," she removed her hands from his and sat back against her chair, her eyes roving over the golden sand, "I really like you and," it is completely scary, "I'm confused."

"I like you to, you know that," he stood and held out a hand for her to take and they started walking towards the beach. They paused as she removed her sandals so she could feel the sand through her toes, "Does it help to know I am just as confused? I really did think about you all the time, and at first I didn't know why. But you showed me so much Julie, you have no idea how much meeting you changed everything I ever knew. For months I practiced that move over and over again. Yah, and I realized that I did nothing wrong, that it was all you. Some cute girl from America was somehow, in many ways, a better player than I could ever be."

"That's not true and you know it," she told him as they reached the shoreline and a small wave covered her feet, "no one can deny that you were the best player last year."

"The best player didn't win, and it was thanks to you that I learned the player does not get the win, the team does. I'm not the only one who has realized this, my team is different as a whole."

"Yes, I noticed," she admitted, "I still have some fears though, I hope you can understand. Believe me, I want to be with you. But what happens when the tournament is over and you go back home?" That and…what if this was his way of getting revenge on her? She wanted so badly for this to be real, it felt real, it would devastate her if he was only playing her, "I mean, you might have someone waiting for you in Iceland and…"

"There is no one else. I haven't stopped thinking about you for almost a year. I remember that calm and confident gleam in your eyes and it just, it did something. I can handle long distance." They stopped walking and he turned to face her, "I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but then I saw you standing there and I knew. I know it doesn't make sense, I wish you could understand what you have done for me." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "If you don't feel the same then tell me. I will not bother you anymore."

"How could you think that?" She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest as she quietly admitted, "If we are being honest then you have to know that I've never stopped thinking about you since that night either. Every time I closed my eyes there you were, staring back at me. I know, it sounds so crazy."

"It doesn't," he placed his chin over her head and held her against him, "I don't want to waste this time we have together. But Julie," he pulled back, his hands followed along the curve of her jaw-line on either side of her face until his fingers disappeared into her thick hair, "My feelings for you are real, I promise."

She moved forward and kissed him first, needing him to know that she believed in him. They are young, he was seventeen and she was just a few months shy of the same age. And this was all happening so fast; it was easy to get caught up in the moment. And the second her lips met his that is exactly what happened. All those long months of remembering him surged to the surface as she felt his hands casually caress her arms and moved to grab her waist to pull her closer against his body. The way he was so gentle and honest with her from the moment they were reunited filled her heart even as her hand gently caressed the side of his face and moved into his sandy blonde hair.

They remained on the beach for the rest of the morning, mostly kissing but talking as well as they continued to explore and get to know one another better. It was so new and exciting and neither ever wanted it to end. They were quiet on the trip back to the hotel, he held her to him the whole way, placing soft kisses to her temple every once in a while.

When they reached her door he promised that he'd be at the Ducks game that night. He grinned and pushed her against the wall and kissed her all over again. She had joked that at least this time she wasn't stepping on his feet but he just nuzzled her neck in response.

By the time she closed the door behind her she couldn't keep the happy smile from her face as she fell backwards onto her bed. Julie let out a little giggle and went through all that happened that morning in her mind all over again. She still had a hard time believing this was really happening to her. Gunnar was hands down the cutest guy she'd ever laid eyes on and now…now they were dating. Hm, maybe she should call him back just so he could remind her that she really wasn't dreaming.

She grinned as a knock came to the door, laughing she quickly got up to answer expecting to see Gunnar there, only to find someone else on the other side. "Adam," unconsciously her eyes looked up and down the hallway, "hey come on in."

"Looking for someone?" he asked and shut the door behind him.

"Not really, so what's going on? Are you ready for tonight?"

He nodded, "Always. I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit."

Julie looked into his eyes and could see pain and confusion there. Moving towards him she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Adam, what's wrong."

"My parents," he solemnly told her, already knowing she'd keep quiet what he would confide in her, he could trust her, "they're thinking of trying again. I'm just so sick of this."

They talked privately for a little while longer and she helped him feel better. Julie really wanted to tell him about her new relationship with Gunnar but felt that their conversation should focus on him and what was going wrong in his life. That's what friends were for, and Adam had been nothing but a good friend to her since day one. But she knew something like this couldn't stay a secret for long, and wanted to make sure her closest friends heard it straight from her first.

After talking everything out, Adam escorted her through the hotel and across the street to the ice arena to prepare for the game. Julie had the start again but honestly no one was too worried. They were facing off against Trinidad and really they had only a handful of players to watch out for. Still, it was important to be prepared against all opponents.

Julie stepped out on the ice for the game with her teammates and went straight to her net to get ready. Connie skated up to her and circled around while telling her to look behind their bench. Sure enough, there she found Gunnar sitting beside Olaf as they were talking amongst themselves. It brought a smile to her face knowing he came just for her.

"So," Connie dragged out while they still had some time alone, "how did the date go."

"It was good," Julie was doing her best to ignore her friend's attempt to get more information. She would share, but not right before the game!

The pretty forward simply sighed, "Fine, fine. Let's get this party started."

Cat shook her head and glanced back over to Gunnar to find his gaze locked on her. At his familiar smirk she hid a grin and pulled her mask over her face. It was time to get serious.

**A/N **Blu** - _and I should be working on my LOTR fic but thx to Lady C. I'm busy getting the image of Gunnar Stahl and Elias Lindholm mixed up in my head. Oh yes Lady, I blame you, ha ha. Just want to thank everyone staying with me on this story, I'm having a blast and I hope you can enjoy!_


	8. Chapter 8

It was a bad bounce and Robertson was still apologizing for it. They had won over Trinidad 8-1, and with that one goal allowed there was honestly nothing Julie could have done. She was fast, but she had no chance when Dwayne skated in hard and ultimately deflected a pass into the USA Ducks net. It was what is known as a fluke goal and Robertson was really starting to drive her nuts with all his apologies. She kept telling him it was okay, but he was really being hard on himself for making her miss out on another shut-out. They won and really that was all that mattered.

They just finished up their end-game session with Coach Bombay and the media was interviewing him and Adam, seeing as how Banks scored 4 goals in the second period alone. He was definitely the star of the game. Julie was taking her time getting her gear taken off and was surprised when Portman plopped down next to her and boldly placed his arm around her neck. It seemed everyone else already headed out and now it was just the two of them. Dean was still icky from the game and was reeking pretty bad; in the back of her mind she wondered why she found Gunnar so eye-catching after a game but no one else. Was she really that into him?

"Hey sweetie, so you wanna grab a bite to eat with me tonight?"

"Sorry Portman but I already have plans," she told him as she attempted to get out from under the weight of his arm.

Dean merely tightened his hold on her, "I told you already you don't need to work out so much, me and Fulton won't let anyone touch you," unconsciously his hand was beginning to grip her neck a little too hard in his frustration. Why couldn't she see that he was trying to ask her out? He was getting more and more aggravated that she always had something else to do than hang out with him. Before he knew what he was doing, he had an excessively firm grip around her throat.

"Let go," she physically struggled against him, "Dean, you're hurting me!"

He released her as soon he realized what was going on, "Babe, I'm so sorry. Really, I wasn't thinking, I would never mean to hurt you. Are you okay, Cat I'm sorry."

"I'm fine."

Dean flinched at the hoarseness of her voice, "No you're not, I'm so freaking sorry."

She tried to wave him off, "Really I'm okay," she pulled out a water bottle and slugged it down, "just needed some water."

"If you're sure," he eyed her carefully, "guess I better get going and meet up with Fulton, but you're sure you are okay? I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm such an idiot."

She nodded and even sent him a half smile in reassurance. Dean was gone not long afterwards and Adam walked in as she was finishing up zipping her hockey bag to take back to the hotel. With him was Olaf and Gunnar and the smile she sent the three was very genuine.

"Hello again Julie The Cat," Olaf greeted her, "you played well."

"Thanks Olaf, so what are you guys up to?"

Adam took a seat beside her and started removing his own gear, "Wanna hit the movie theatre? Get some ice cream afterwards?"

Julie's gaze caught Gunnar's to see if he wanted to change their plans and head out with their friends instead of spending it alone. He sent her a miniscule smirk and a nod, so with his acceptance she answered, "Sounds good to me."

Julie waited out in the hall talking quietly with her Iceland friends, though Olaf was quick to pick up on the light flirting between his captain and the goalie. As a group they moved through the arena. Quickly they crossed to their shared luxury hotel and agreed to meet up in the lobby before heading out. Julie grabbed Adam's shoulder and asked him to come to her room beforehand so they could talk.

Back in her room she found Connie there reading a magazine. The two girls talked for a little bit and the brunette stated she was waiting for Guy to come get her. By the time Julie finished her quick shower Connie was already gone. She was kind of missing her friend but could understand. Now that she was seeing Gunnar, she knew how wonderful it was to spend so much time with the guy you like. She changed into a light pink summer dress that fell to her knees and added a white belt around her waist. She had to blow-dry her hair instead of letting it dry naturally, which meant she would have a few fly-away pieces before the night was over. Pulling the long hair over her shoulder in her usual style she answered the door and let Adam in.

He was looking sharp in a pair of khaki's and a navy blue polo, his hair was still wet but would dry probably as soon as they stepped foot back outside. Julie took a deep breath and sat him down as she paced the room, not sure how her friend would accept the news.

"Just get it out Julie, tell me what's going on."

"I'm seeing Gunnar, as in we are dating."

Adam was silent for a moment but eventually laughed at her, "Things have really changed, haven't they? I mean, who would have though you and I would be best friends and hanging out with Olaf Sanderson and Gunnar Stahl?"

She sighed and took a seat beside him and found comfort in his arm around her shoulder, looking up at him she admitted, "He's not that same single-minded player from last year; he's different."

He chuckled lightly, "As long as he's good to you Julie that's all that matters. If you're happy then so am I."

"Thanks Adam, I wanted to tell you earlier but, well, it just didn't feel right with what is going on with your family."

Adam nodded in appreciation and stood, "Let's not talk about them anymore. I can't let them get to me when I need to focus on the tournament. Come on; let's return you to your new guy."

His teasing of her was the key indicator that let her know he was really okay with her seeing Gunnar. And this was a good thing, because Adam had been right, they were best friends. For so long she thought of Connie as the one she was closest to, but that simply wasn't true. Adam had been there for her, and vice versa, through everything. Their friendship was something she valued and hoped would never change.

As they entered the lobby laughing over something stupid, Gunnar and Olaf approached them. Gunnar took her hand and twirled her around in a circle before giving her a hug, "You are stunning."

She blushed as Olaf was laughing heartily and Adam shook his head with a small smile on his face. Her eyes took in Gunnar in his dark blue jeans and black t-shirt; even in his casual clothes he looked amazing.

Gunnar held her hand as they all left the hotel and decided to just walk the couple blocks it would take to get to the theatre. Conversation was surprisingly light considering just last year there was really bad blood between their two teams. Olaf and Adam had finally buried the hatchet and the two were really getting along as friends. It made Julie feel good seeing as Adam was important to her just as Olaf was important to Gunnar, she was happy to see they could be friendly with each other.

It took a while for them to decide on which movie to see. Then they bought a large amount of popcorn with slushies to go with it. They found a nice spot near the back of the theatre room and took their seats. Olaf and Adam were talking about different plays they were experimenting with while Gunnar simply held his Julie in his arms and watched the movie ads before the previews came on. Her head was tucked under his shoulder and against his chest, she could hear the steady beating of his heart and again she marveled at just being here with him.

When she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head she moved to look up at him. They shared a long look before closing the distance between their lips. It was a soft, drawn out kiss that left them both wanting more. Julie felt his bottom lip cover hers and a small moan emitted from her rather sore throat. Gunnar must have caught the sound as he tightened his arms around her and pressed more firmly against her mouth.

A clearing of the throat broke them apart, their gazes were heated and they neared to continue where they left off when Olaf spoke up, "Oh don't mind us."

Julie was blushing and Gunnar laughed while she tried to hide her face against the side of his chest. He rubbed his hand on her arm to reassure her while Adam added in, "Guess we get two shows tonight.

Olaf's laugh was very audible and soon all four of them were laughing in amusement. The movie started and they settled down. Gunnar kept his arm around her the whole time and occasionally stole a few kisses. Overall the movie was pretty good, it wasn't the one the star from Iceland had wanted to see, but had been overruled by the rest of them. And when Julie mentioned she had wanted to see this particular one then he was quick to agree.

Julie and Gunnar kept their arms around each other's backs as they walked with Adam and Olaf to get some ice cream. The two Ducks never knew just how funny Olaf could be, and they enjoyed the easy banter between the Iceland players. It was obvious the two were old friends.

The coldness of her frozen treat felt amazing on Julie's throat. And under the bright lights as they sat together in a booth, Gunnar suddenly went quiet in the middle of a sentence.

"What is it Gunnar?" Adam asked as he noticed Stahl's gaze was fixed on Julie, more appropriately, Julie's neck. Olaf had been sitting beside his best friend and followed his gaze, his own eyes suddenly widening at what he found, that was no hickey. Banks frowned as he looked down at the girl beside him.

Gunnar's voice was low and frighteningly intimidating as he spoke, "Julie, who did that to you?"

Julie eyed him from across the booth and swallowed nervously at the cold look in his steel-grey eyes, "What do you mean, what's wrong?"

"Those marks on your neck," he nearly growled out knowing he would never mar that beautiful skin. Trying to calm down he continued, "tell me who left those bruises on you."

Unconsciously her hand flew to the same spot that felt sore as she warily eyed her three companions, "There are bruises, are you sure?"

Olaf's fist curled on top of the table and his eyes were glowing an intense blue when he answered her, "Someone had their hands on your throat, I can see where two fingers choked you from here."

Adam turned in his seat to face her in shocked anger. He pried her hand away from her neck to get a better look at the bruises. "How did this happen?" Banks briefly glanced towards his best friend's new boyfriend with just a little bit of suspicion, though it was obvious right away that he wasn't the cause of this. Adam himself was pissed off, Olaf looked ready to pick a fight, but none of that could compare to the cold calculating fury on Gunnar's face or the promise of slow retribution hidden in his gaze at the one who dared to touch her.

Every muscle in Gunnar's body was tense with anger and worry, someone hurt this beautiful girl and when he found out who it was there would be absolute hell to pay, "Tell me Julie."

"He didn't mean it," she told him quickly, her eyes pleading for him to believe her, "really he didn't, and he already apologized. I didn't think he left a mark, I mean it hurts a little but-"

Gunnar suddenly brought a fist down to the table that startled not only their group but everyone else at the ice cream parlor. In a deceivingly calm voice he spoke to her, "You have been in pain this whole time and said nothing? An apology does not excuse the fact that someone outright choked you!"

Her eyes were filled with fear at the way he was acting, but she knew this was a time where she had to listen and trust in him. It was the only way they could learn from each other and grow as a couple, "I'm sorry Gunnar, it was just a little sore, please don't be angry with me."

Her words made his eyes soften and he grabbed her hands in his, "My anger is not at you, my beautiful Julie. Try to understand, someone hurt you, put their hands around your neck. I need to know who did this so I can protect you, it is important to me."

It killed her to out a fellow teammate, but knew she had to. From the looks on all three of their faces they weren't letting her leave until she told them what happened. "It was Portman. But honestly, he didn't mean to hurt me." It was obvious they all wanted the back story to what happened so with a sigh she filled them in, "He asked if we could hang out tonight and I told him I had plans. He got a little upset, but he let me go when he realized what he was doing. It wasn't on purpose."

The more she talked the more she could feel the three boys distance their demeanor from the topic of discussion. She literally felt Adam tense up beside her before he added, "He's been so rude and ignorant to you and Connie lately, more so with you, Julie I'm sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault Adam."

Gunnar closed his eyes for a moment and slightly tightened his grip on Julie's hands, needing to feel her to calm down more. When his gaze opened he was staring directly at Banks, "Make sure she's never alone with him. If I can't be with her then please stay by her side," his eyes shifted to stare at the girl he cared about, "I need to know you will be safe. I will deal with Portman when the time is right."

Adam nodded immediately and Julie's gaze melted under Gunnar's stare. They finally smiled at one another and as a group they left the ice cream parlor. They were all pretty quiet but none more so than Olaf Sanderson. Nope, he had a lot of things on his mind, things that needed to be said and cleared. He just hoped he would get the chance.


	9. Chapter 9

Julie was running around the track with Connie, Adam, Charlie, and Guy. This was their fifth lap and sweat was already beading down all of their bodies. It was a typical beautiful and warm summer morning in Los Angeles, California.

As they rounded a turn they passed up Goldberg. While the goalie was making great strides in his conditioning he still had a ways to go. Julie continued to push herself to keep up her flexibility that came so handy with the games. They had a game that afternoon against Germany and everyone remembered just how much that team liked to throw their bodies around. Of course, nothing compared to the beating USA took from the two games against Iceland last year, and even though things are much friendlier this time around, that didn't mean the games would be any less physical.

Connie wiped her brow to clear away the sweat and pushed on with the others. Julie had noticed something was going wrong in the relationship between Guy and her friend. Connie had been spending more time in their room lately and barely said anything at all when Julie told her that she started dating Gunnar. It just seemed that her pretty brunette friend was like a ghost of the person she used to be.

Julie breathed out deeply as her thoughts turned to her own boyfriend. Things with Gunnar were going really great, he always made sure she was taken care of and she adored him for always thinking of ways to make her happy. He was the perfect gentleman and she couldn't ask for more from him. Only she could tell that what happened with Portman was really festering in his mind. She missed the teasing smirks on his handsome face; it seemed he was so serious now. He was still really angry that Dean actually bruised her, and deep down she was glad that he was upset for her behalf. It showed that he actually cared for her. It would be nice if he didn't have to feel like she might get hurt at any given minute when he wasn't around.

Just about everyone on their respective teams knew the two were dating, it wasn't like they hid it or anything. They were always together it seemed; whether being found kissing after a practice or game, or snuggled together on a lounge chair by the pool, just about everyone had seen them together at one point or another.

As they finished up their sixth lap they stopped and chugged a bunch of water and dried off with some towels. Charlie then led them through some stretches for another 45 minutes before they lightly jogged back to the hotel. Connie and Guy didn't even look at each other as they went their separate ways. Connie jumped in the shower as soon as they got back to the room and Julie decided it was time to talk. She made herself busy by getting her bag ready to take to the arena. Gunnar was going to go with her as they already had their team practice while she and her Ducks were at the track.

Julie showered as quickly as she could and dressed in her USA Ducks tracksuit. Luckily Connie was still there, simply laying on her bed and watching the news. Julie hesitantly sat beside her and flicked off the television. When Connie's eyes started to water Julie quickly pulled her into her arms.

"Connie what's going on," Julie said in a quiet tone, "did something happen between you and Guy?"

"We broke up," tears leaked down her face, "I've wanted to tell you what's going on but you're always either with Adam or Gunnar."

"I will always make time for you, I'm sorry Connie. You can tell me what happened you know it will stay between us."

Connie started to really cry in earnest and it pulled at Julie's heart strings, "I still really like him Cat, a lot. We were fine as long as other people were with us, but alone it was just so awkward. Yesterday he told me that he thought of me like a sister. It just hurt so much."

Julie could hardly believe her ears. From what she knew from the original Ducks, Guy had been chasing after Connie from the very start. This made zero sense and she hated to see her friend hurting so badly. "And you just spent the entire morning around him. I could tell something was wrong but wanted to wait until we were by ourselves, are you guys still trying to be friends?"

Connie cleared the moisture from her eyes and shrugged, "It's what he wants."

"And you," Julie encouraged, "what about what you want?"

"I just need time to get over it. There's nothing I can do if he doesn't want me."

A knock sounded at their door and both knew who it was. Julie made sure Connie was okay before opening the door. She was surprised to find Olaf there with Gunnar as they stepped into the hotel room. Poor Connie was still wiping at her eyes and the guys could see something was wrong but knew not to push.

Gunnar reached for Julie and gave her a quick kiss and hugged her tight then closely studied her throat. Olaf shuffled his feet awkwardly and Connie suddenly started laughing. Julie was soon smiling like crazy and sat beside her friend once more. Connie swung an appreciative arm around her blonde friend and whispered thanks to her.

"So uh," Olaf's rubbed at the back of his neck, "you ladies ready to go?"

Connie raised a brow while Julie smiled at the tall blonde Icelander, he most of all had come a long way since last year. Connie finally gave voice to her thoughts, "You guys don't care if I go with you?"

Gunnar shrugged, "Aren't we all going to the same place? Of course you can come with us."

Connie sent him a smile in gratitude and started getting her bag ready. Julie stood and started to work her still wet hair into a long braid. When she finished Gunnar playfully shot at her with one of her rubber-bands. Then he moved behind her and tied her hair at the bottom before ducking down to kiss her cheek. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her back towards him.

"You two are ridiculously cute together, you know that right?"

Julie couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks at Connie's words and Olaf cleared his throat before adding in, "Like a sickly kind of cute."

Connie giggled as Gunnar rolled his eyes and moved to grab Julie's bag. He spoke to his friend in their native tongue for a moment, which had Olaf nodding and saying, "Yah."

Julie watched as Olaf then reached for Connie's bag and noted the little blush that filled both their cheeks at the motion. The blonde goalie looked towards her boyfriend who smiled at her and kissed her temple. Connie closed the door after they entered the hall and finally some small talk broke out once she thanked Olaf. The elevator was a bit cramped with the two large bags full of hockey gear.

By the time they reached the arena gates Julie was happy to find her friend was in much better spirits. And it was all thanks to her two favorite guys from Iceland. After being forced to pull away from Gunnar, Julie joined up with the rest of her teammates. Coach Bombay eyed her as soon as she stepped foot into the locker room and she could tell that he would be asking to speak with her soon. And she just knew it would have everything to do with her personal life.

Reed, Conway, and Banks immediately cornered her and kept her busy. Adam had told the two of them what happened with Portman. And even though the bruises were almost gone by now, it didn't stop her three teammates from being overly protective of her.

"Alright Ducks, let's go show Germany exactly how we earned our title last year," Coach Bombay yelled out.

The team hit the ice, half of them went to the bench and the other half started warming up. Julie saw Olaf and Gunnar right away as they were seated behind the Ducks bench. They waved at her and mouthed out good luck, it still amazed her how much things had changed. Never would she have imagined Gunnar Stahl and Olaf Sanderson wishing her luck before a game, but there they were. Olaf was grinning and Gunnar winked at her with the promise of something more hidden in his captivating eyes. Then she spotted Coach Stanssen walking up behind them and she tried to silently warn them. Gunnar nodded and she saw him turn to greet his coach. She didn't know what might have been said because it was time to get in her zone.

Connie got two goals thanks to feeds from both Averman and Wu. In the third period Germany started coming at them hard. Julie made three huge saves but was getting upset with her lack of rebound control. The ice wasn't the greatest and the puck was particularly bouncy here in the third. With a minute left Germany pulled their goaltender for the extra attacker. The defense for the Ducks was doing a good job but still the other players were getting through to the front of the net with shot after shot.

Time seemed to slow down as her eyes followed the puck on the stick of one of Germany's more advanced players, and instinctively she knew he was going to pass it. At the last minute she shifted her body to the other side of the net and ended up catching the puck in her glove just before time on the clock ran out.

But there was too much traffic and just as she made the save one of Germany's players was suddenly launched into her rather violently. He was a big, tall guy and he knocked her flat over with his full weight. It was obvious that it wasn't intentional but it didn't stop the breath from being painfully pushed out of her lungs. A fight broke out between the players still on the ice and the guy who was pushed onto her kept trying to move to get her free. She could hear him cursing as more weight was brought down on her from other guys falling; he was even apologizing and yelling at them all. She could feel the pressure on her ribs increase as she did her best to block it all away. Just a little more and something would have to give, and it would end up being her body.

From the stands Gunnar stood as soon as he saw Dean Portman unnecessarily cross-check a huge player directly into Julie. His irritation regarding the enforcer only grew as he seethed in anger but right now he needed to make sure his Julie was okay. Olaf was soon standing beside him and they both turned to quickly head down to the belly of the rink, only to be immediately stopped by their coach who shook his head. Gunnar was nearly shaking at being forced to wait to check on her.

So he sat and let his anger and worry continue to simmer as he watched two USA Ducks; Fulton and Adam he believed, help Julie stand and escort her to the hallway leading to the locker room.

"Gunnar, I think we need to have a chat," Coach Stanssen declared, "follow me."


	10. Chapter 10

Coach Bombay slammed the door to their locker room shut, immediately silencing the half of the group who was celebrating the win. The other half was huddled around a pale looking Julie to see if she was going to be alright.

"Well we got the win," Gordon began and then raised his voice, "but what happened out there!? Portman you deliberately cross-checked that guy right into your own goalie! There was no reason for that, the game was over. That's not the way the Ducks play hockey!"

"I know, I'm sorry coach," Dean quickly stated, "it was intense out there and bodies needed to be cleared, I was doing my job."

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings," he advised with a stern gaze then rounded on the rest of his team, "what happened to our offense tonight? Other than Moreau we looked half asleep out there. Someone want to explain? You guys haven't been staying out past curfew again, have you?"

"We did all we could coach," Charlie stepped up for his teammates, "Germany was hungry and their defense is one of the best in the tournament."

"Alright, alright," Gordon allowed, "for some of you I have new training plans I want you to follow. Charlie is right, Germany wanted this win tonight. I know we did to, and we got it, but we looked sloppy. Okay, I'll go over everything more tomorrow. Now Julie," he came and kneeled before her, "how are you feeling?"

She nodded and tested her body by shifting and mentally thanked her teammates who already helped her get the heavy goaltending pads off. Letting out a deep breath she told her coach, "Just had the wind knocked out of me, I think I'll be okay."

Bombay nodded and spoke in a lower voice, "Julie I need to speak with you, come on let's go find an empty office."

Just as she predicted, Coach Bombay found out about her relationship with Gunnar. She just hoped that he wouldn't make her stop seeing him. Or worse tell her parents, it was a blessing in disguise that they were going through a nasty divorce and were to busy to really worry about her. And especially when she was clear across the country and out of their hair.

So she trailed after her coach still in her hockey shorts, socks, skates, and under shirt. All she wanted was a shower and maybe to have Gunnar hold her for a while in the hot tub, yes that sounded just perfect right about now. She was sure to be sore tomorrow after the strain her body went through for the win tonight. He led her down the hallway and opened a door for her to enter a small office first.

Her eyes widened when she saw Gunnar already there with Coach Stanssen. Gunnar stood as soon as he saw her and moved to her, putting his hands on her shoulders lightly and forced her to stare into his eyes, "Are you alright?"

Julie nodded and even smiled in reassurance, "I'll be sore, but okay." He released her and together they eyed their two coaches who were now standing side by side, "So, what's going on?"

She could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile on Wolf's face but it was Gordon who gestured for them to sit before them. Then the coaches sat together and it was silent for a moment. Finally Bombay spoke up, "It has come to our attention that the relationship between the two of you has become, err, personal. Is that true?"

Gunnar grabbed her hand and squeezed, "Yah."

Julie savored his silent support by keeping her hand in his, "Yes."

Stanssen cleared his throat, "How long has this been going on?"

"Long enough, coach," Gunnar told him.

Wolf shook his head; Gunnar had always been a favorite of his. He had natural talent and was intelligent enough to question his at times unorthodox methods of coaching. It was Stahl that helped change and improve their team as a whole. In fact, Wolf was only wondering how long they had been dating because in the past week he'd noticed how much Gunnar's level of play had improved. There were times where the kid was simply performing at a professional level, he had everything it took to be an elite. And if this Julie The Cat was the reason why, he was not about to tell them to stop seeing each other. "Calm down Gunnar, we won't put a stop to what's going on between you. We talked it out and decided on a few things."

Bombay nodded while Julie shared a quick glance with Gunnar, both hardly believing their coaches talking and agreeing on anything. Gordon picked up as he stared at his player, "For one thing Julie, I'm going to let Goldberg start when we play Iceland in four days."

"What!?" she looked at her coach in disbelief, "But why? I've been playing well, haven't I? We haven't lost a game or ended in a tie yet. I won't lose focus when we play the Vikings."

Gunnar nodded in agreement, "We also talked about this and promised to play our best when facing each other. Out of respect alone for the game and our countries."

Julie intertwined their fingers, "Its true coach. We may be in a relationship," she barely blushed at the admission, "but that doesn't mean we can't play against one another."

Gordon and Wolf shared a look and Stanssen was the one to speak up, "We know you are both competitors with natural talent, no one can doubt that. I think we just needed to see you two were focused on the competition and not each other, do you understand?"

The two players nodded and Bombay told them, "Goldberg is starting against Iceland; however," he spoke before Julie could interrupt, "this is still only the trials and I need to see how he will perform. If we do meet the Vikings in the rounds then you'll get the start Cat."

She sighed and had to accept the compromise. Stanssen nodded to them, "Now get out of here."

Gunnar kept his hand on her back as he escorted her to the temporary Ducks locker room. They entered and found that everything had been cleaned out except for Julie's belongings.

She sat on the bench with a huff and slightly flinched as a small ripple of pain nagged at her side. Gunnar sat beside her and gently placed a hand over her ribs, "I wanted to destroy Portman for hurting you again." He smiled softly as their eyes caught and his other hand came up to caress the side of her face, "Are you sure you are fine?"

"It hurts," she admitted then leaned closer, "but if you kiss me I'm sure I'll feel better."

"Julie, Julie," he lightly pecked her nose, "are you flirting with a Viking player?"

She giggled, "Just shut up already." And he did just that by quickly taking her lips with his own. A thrill went through her heart as he groaned aloud at the feeling of their mouths moving together. There would never be getting tired of his lips fused with her own, he just felt so good in everything he did to her.

Eventually he pulled away, kissing her lips one last time before telling her to, "Just relax, I'll get the rest of your stuff in your bag."

Julie nodded and took her time removing her skates and socks. She did have to eventually go into the adjoining storage room to change and by the time she returned he had everything ready to go. He took her folded clothes she wore for the game and packed them into her bag as well. Then he pulled his bag behind him and took his free arm around her waist and together they left.

It was nice to be taken care of so thoroughly. Gunnar knew she was fully capable of handling her own bag and walking on her own, but he liked doing these things for her. Julie probably didn't realize just how much she meant to him, but he would show her, little by little. She was the reason for the good in his life lately, without her he didn't want to think of where he or his team would be. Maybe it was silly that one significant save in a championship game could affect so many people, but Gunnar didn't care, he was happy with the way things had turned out. He was especially happy since it meant that Julie was his.

When they reached her hotel room they found Connie there with Charlie, Adam, and surprisingly Olaf eating some pasta ordered in from room-service. Julie hugged Adam when he told her he went ahead and ordered a dish for them. After they all ate, Julie jumped in the shower while everyone else went to get their swimming gear ready to relax for the rest of the day.

Both girls dared to don their bikinis again and they were joking with each other as they stepped out into the pool area from the top of the hotel. Other than Charlie and Adam it was empty. So they took their time to take off the clothes they wore over their suits and rubbed sun lotion into their skin. Just as they were about to jump in Gunnar and Olaf finally showed up. Connie went ahead and got in while Julie waited for her guy. Olaf was quick to put their towels down and jumped in the water.

Gunnar grabbed Julie from behind and whispered in her ear, "You look amazing but you better get in that pool, only I should see you wearing this."

Julie blushed deeply and Gunnar felt satisfied to see just how far down that lovely flush of hers went. Laughing at her, he pulled her into his arms to carry her. He had one arm tucked under her knees while the other supported her back. He took his time to walk to the deep end and together they jumped right in. They started to kiss under the water, and were still lip-locked as they reached the surface. A few whistles were heard and Julie felt Gunnar's sudden grin against her mouth at being caught.

It wasn't long before Gunnar got them both out of the water and he led her to the hot tub. He knew she was sore from what happened in her game earlier and just wanted her to relax. For a while Adam had joined them and the three made small talk. Gunnar could see just how good of friends Banks was with his girlfriend. It wasn't something to be jealous over; he was glad that she had someone else to look after her. Not that he didn't trust her to take care of herself he knew she could be feisty when the time called for it. Soon though Adam was called back into the pool to even out some game the others were playing.

Julie sighed and closed her eyes when she felt Gunnar move closer to her. He told her to relax and let the heat work on her muscles. When he pulled her into his lap though, she opened her lids to gaze at him questioningly. This was the first time they ever sat like this and while it was quite intimate she felt how wonderful it was to be this close to him. And when his hands began to gently massage her shoulders he officially became the perfect guy in her mind. Well, he did have a few flaws, but who was she to complain? It wasn't like she was perfect either.

Gunnar heard her mew like a little cat and he smirked, "My little kitty, kitty." He felt her amusement as her body softly shook against him; he then cradled her in his arms and rest his head against her shoulder. For him this was a perfect moment and he never wanted to let her go.

Grey eyes met sapphire blue and soon their mouths were teasing one another. The sounds she made from the back of her throat were getting to him and his tongue gently probed her lips, seeking entrance to the soft warmth of her mouth. And with the meeting of her velvet tongue he released his own moan of approval. She tasted so good, she felt so good, and over and over again their lips and tongues danced as one.

Julie felt Gunnar's hands pulling at her hair, trying to get her as close to him as possible. Was it possible to feel so much, to feel this cherished and wanted? Her own hands were grabbing at his long sandy blonde hair. They had never kissed so passionately like this before. New feelings and awakening desires lit her body aflame. If this was a dream she never wanted to wake from it. She gasped slightly when she felt his teeth softly nibble at her bottom lip.

Gunnar forced himself to pull away from her, his breathing was deep and heavy. Both of their hearts were rapidly beating and he saw the inner glow in her eyes. They had to stop before getting too caught up in the ever growing feelings running between them. For him it was a year of wondering, of unknowingly yearning just to see her again. And deep down he knew it was the same for her. But they had time, he would do this right.

He wanted everything they shared together to be special. She was worth it.

**A/N **Blu** - _Ah yes, embrace the fluff because this story is filled with it, possibly even too much but at this point I'm sticking to my guns *pun intended*. Again, just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

The four of them were just sitting there, waiting for someone to break the sudden silence.

Connie and Julie were sitting on one bed facing Olaf and Gunnar on the other. Julie's eyes kept dancing between her boyfriend and his best friend, wanting to believe what was just spoken but also doubting it to be the truth as well. And even if it wasn't true, an understanding had already been reached regarding the whole incident.

"You don't believe me."

Connie eyed Olaf and saw just how miserable he looked, she really didn't know what to say or even think. "I'm sorry Olaf, I just need time to process what you just said."

"He isn't lying," Gunnar spoke up, his gaze moving between the two girls sitting next to each other, "I was on the bench when coach made the order."

"But, if Dwayne hadn't…" Julie trailed off, her gaze now locked on Olaf, "I know things are different now and I'm grateful for that." She then turned to her friend, finally having thought this all through, "Connie, he's never given us a reason not to believe him."

"I am serious," Olaf leaned down to catch the dark eyes of the girl who thoroughly put him in his place last year, "yes I was out to get you. But I was only going to scare you, my hands were already out to stop myself for when I hit the glass. I was never going to…just hit you like that."

Gunnar could see there was more his friend wanted to say. He stood and grabbed Julie's hand and she stood with him. With a meaningful glance to both Olaf and Connie he told them, "I think you two should talk a little more. I'm taking Julie to get some lunch and we'll be at the arena."

Julie saw that they both nodded and then settled into looking at each other a little strangely. She hoped she was doing the right thing by leaving them alone. Gunnar sighed when they stepped onto the elevator and Julie grabbed his hand. He raised their joined hands and laid a soft kiss to the back of hers and pulled her into his arms.

At the restaurant where they both enjoyed the local seafood, Gunnar fully explained the conversation between his coach and Olaf last year. He also reminded her that he'd known Olaf since they were in the peewee league together and there was no way he would ever intentionally hurt a girl like that. Boys, yes but girls, no. Olaf's mother would kill him. Gunnar also told her that it was Julie's injury to her neck that made his friend want to explain and apologize to Connie for what happened.

Julie just wished Olaf would have decided to clear his conscious on any other day but today. Because today just so happened to be the day that the Ducks went up against the Vikings for the trials. USA had two more teams to play against after Iceland (who only had one more game) and then the order of how the teams were seeded would be displayed. She was a little worried for Connie, something like this might get into her head. But they would just have to wait until game time and leave it all out on the ice.

The couple made their way to the arena and walked around for a little while seeing as they were early. They passed the time talking quietly, joking around, and sharing playful yet tender kisses with one another. Gunnar's arms were locked around her waist when he noticed the figures of their two friends both dragging their hockey bags towards them. With one shared look Gunnar and Julie knew things were going to be okay. She kissed him just under the ear and said she'd see him on the ice. Then she went forward to meet up with Connie and the two girls left together for their respective locker room. Gunnar and Olaf soon followed after them but headed to the Vikings temporary area.

When the teams were warming up, Julie was stretching near the red line, despite the fact she wasn't starting the game. She had to be ready just in case things went bad for the Ducks. Gunnar stopped and started to stretch next to her for a few minutes and they made plans to go to the beach for breakfast the next morning. The whistle blew for the pre-game warm-up to end and Julie skated to the Ducks bench.

She watched with a torn heart as Stahl easily won the starting face-off. Even though her team had done their homework and were much better prepared for this game than they had been last year, things had changed between the two teams since then. Goldberg was tested early and Sanderson ended up getting the first goal of the game thanks to a filthy pass from his team captain.

Once things settled down the Ducks defense kicked it up a notch and did a pretty good job of keeping their zone cleared. The hitting was constant but it wasn't dirty, it was a good back and forth physical first period. Charlie was doing his best to rally the forwards to get the tying goal, but no matter how hard he worked the Vikings always managed to foil their plays.

At the end of the first period Iceland was still up by one and Goldberg was playing pretty well. The USA locker room was buzzing with energy and Julie felt that the second period should be interesting. Banks won the face-off to start off the second but was knocked down right away and Iceland took control of the puck. Mendoza managed to skate fast enough and stole from one of the players who'd been on a breakaway and fed it to Robertson. Dwayne's stick-handling was downright sinful he was so good now. He dropped a pass over to Fulton who blasted it past the Viking goaltender's shoulder for the tying goal.

Julie leaned on the boards to take in every facet of the game. Her Ducks were flying high and the Vikings were absolute beasts out there. Both teams had taken their game to a whole other level and the crowd was really into it. Iceland and USA were feeding off the energy from the crowd and soon enough Charlie got the goal to finally put the Ducks up by one to end the second period.

This game, this re-match, had turned into one of the best games Julie had ever seen being performed at this level. She wanted nothing more than to be a part of it. Sitting on the sidelines was something; unfortunately, she was used to after last year's tournament. Now she was sitting out simply because she was seeing the enemy's star player. Speaking of star player, Julie watched as he hit the ice for his shift in the middle of the third period. She had been watching him for the entire game and the honest truth of it was that he was hands down the best player in this tournament. He was just a well-rounded competitor with excellent leadership abilities. He could tear up the offense and defend his zone when needed and didn't let anyone get in the face of his teammates.

And when Sanderson passed Gunnar the puck and the captain found himself on a breakaway thanks to Averman accidentally taking out Tyler, she watched with baited breath as he made some incredible moves to bury the puck past Goldberg. Firstly, she was proud of him, because those dangles were creatively beautiful. Secondly she wanted to sigh, because she wasn't sure if even she could have stopped that goal from happening. After the game was all tied up it seemed the hitting really went into effect, and the only really questionable play was when Sanderson knocked harshly into Portman and Stahl followed it up with a jarring hit of his own. In the back of her mind, Julie knew that was their way of getting back at her teammate for what he'd done to her. Portman was okay, a little shaken up and pissed off and looking for revenge, but the hits were legal…just brutal.

The game ended up being tied at 2 a piece. Since it was the trials only the games didn't need to be decided by a shoot-out, but that will change once the first round begins. It wasn't a high scoring contest like some of the other matches, but this game was by far one of the most exciting ones to watch for hockey enthusiasts. Julie was happy that it ended up being a tie as they moved into the heart of the tournament.

As the two teams lined up to shake hands, Gunnar took the time and brought up his ungloved hand to lightly caress Julie's cheek as he smirked down at her. She winked and they moved on down the line. When she moved to skate off the ice she felt a whack to her backside, looking back she saw her boyfriend there looking away from her all too innocently. So Julie made to grab for his stick but he was tall enough to keep it over her head. She pouted at him as they stepped off the ice and he finally gave in to her. Out of view from the crowds he cornered her against the wall and kissed her properly. They pulled apart after hearing their names being called and shared a small laugh when separated.

Coach Bombay praised his team and as a reward for their elevated level of play told them he was taking them to a local arcade for an evening of games, pizza, and all around mischief. The USA Ducks were still buzzing from the intensity of the game and met up with some of the players from Iceland in the hallway. Connie, Charlie, Adam, and Russ remained behind to wait for Julie and Goldberg to finish getting their stuff together. It always took them longer considering the heavy goalie pads to contend with. Guy came back in with Jovin, a defenseman for the Vikings, and announced that some of their players agreed to come with them.

Bombay was looking fairly exasperated when he saw that several tall, blonde, Icelandic players joined his team in front of the hotel. Certainly they didn't expect him to cover both teams!? But when Wolf Stanssen appeared next to him he sighed out a breath of relief. He heard his fellow coach chuckle at him in response and the two fell into small talk. From the corner of Gordon's eye he noticed his best enforcer Dean Portman walk away looking disgusted. If Bombay was completely honest with himself he had to admit that it was strange to see the two rival teams getting along so famously now. And with the special circumstances surrounding the kid, Gordon would allow him some privacy.

Connie sat beside Julie on the way to the arcade. Gunnar was behind them with Olaf, and Adam and Charlie sat in front of their lady Ducks. The mood on the large bus was light as everyone was talking and laughing. By the time they arrived though, they were all ready to get off as quickly as possible. That was in thanks to Goldberg's untimely release of a massive fart. Even Coach Bombay had to join in on the loud and groaning chorus of "GOLDBERG!"

Finally inside the building and back in clear air, Julie led Gunnar straight to a game of air hockey. It was cute when he got flustered with her, complaining she was too good a goalie in all things hockey. The grin on her face at beating him once more caused him to round on her and lead her in a contest of shooting hoops. Feeling satisfied that he'd evened the score, Gunnar accepted Adam's challenge and Banks stepped in to take Julie's place.

Connie grabbed her friend's hand and led her away from the dueling boys and they played some skee-ball together. They did that for a while before Averman and Mendoza hi-jacked them to a round of boys verse girls at a water-gun shootout. Mendoza won of course as apparently he wasn't just fast when it came to skating on the ice. Olaf and Jovin then joined up with the four of them to go again, and with Jovin the girls won the re-match fair and square.

After that the girls went off on their own again and Connie challenged her friend to a round of a dancing game where they had to follow the arrows on a large platform. Just as they finished and Connie gained the win, the star goalie felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and she instinctively leaned back into the warmth that was Gunnar Stahl. He moved her hair and kissed her neck and jaw before whispering in her ear for her to follow him. Julie looked to tell Connie she was going with Gunnar but found her already laughing and walking away with Charlie and Ken.

Gunnar led her into a heavily curtained photo-booth then pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, "Alone at last."

Laughing Julie told him, "Gunnar, you just put a 50 dollar bill in, just how long do you want this machine taking pictures of us?"

The first flash went off just as he pressed his lips against hers, "As long as it takes."

The second flash showed them staring at each other. The third and fourth shots taken clearly showed their lips molded together. Through the duration of over a hundred pictures taken the couple was seen kissing heatedly, making silly faces, laughing, and back to more fevered kissing. Somewhere along the way they actually managed to take a normal picture, it was buried among all the other strips of them being together and they split the pile between them.

Afterwards they looked around to find that none of their teammates were anywhere to be found. Hand in hand they moved throughout the arcade and finally found everyone chewing on pizza and talking loudly.

"Jeeze, we looked everywhere for you two, where have you been?" Tyler demanded when they walked up to them.

Julie and Gunnar shared a secret smile and it was Guy who sarcastically spoke up before either could answer, "We probably don't want to know."

With his hand on her back, Gunnar urged Julie to take a seat. He kissed her cheek and said, "Wait here, I'll get us some food."

"You know Cat," Russ leaned in and lowered his voice, "I'm still getting used to the whole idea of you with the enemy."

Guy snorted loudly, "I doubt she thinks of him as the enemy Russ."

Julie simply shrugged, "He makes me happy." She then noticed Guy Germaine sneaking glances towards a happily laughing Connie as she sat with Olaf, Adam, and Dwayne, "Guy?"

"Hmm? Sorry did you say something?"

She shifted a little closer and whispered to him, "You miss her don't you? Guy, why did you break it off with her?"

Germaine sighed a little brokenly, "I really don't know anymore."

Gunnar soon returned and presented her with a slice of cheese pizza and a bottle of water. She smiled at him in thanks and they both dug in, not realizing until they took the first bite just how hungry they were.

The ride back to the hotel was a little quiet. Julie sat next to Gunnar and fell asleep with his arm around her shoulders and her head resting against his chest. Gunnar held her as she slept with a small smile on his face. They'd been together just shy of two weeks and already he couldn't imagine what it would be like to not have this with her. She was so beautiful and talented, and he absolutely adored her sense of humor.

For the whole of last year Julie Gaffney consumed his thoughts. And now that he had experienced this wonderful part of her, he wasn't sure if he could simply return home knowing it would be a very long time before seeing her again. That thought alone worried him.


	12. Chapter 12

Trinidad and Denmark didn't make it into the first round seeing as they lost most of their games in the trials and were cut. The countries that made it in were seeded and the quarter-finals were announced. In the first round the match-ups were as follows: Iceland vs. France, USA vs. Italy, Russia vs. Germany, and Canada vs. Sweden.

Each team was given a week to prepare for the heart of the Goodwill Games to begin. This time was utilized for specialized training, studying their opponents, and over the top pranks. The worst one, and the one that surely would have gotten them all kicked out of the hotel if the staff ever figured out what really happened, occurred in the middle of the week.

Julie was spending time with Gunnar in his room when it went down. They just finished up a conversation regarding observations of the teams they were up against, and just as Julie reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips sudden showers of water rained down on them.

Startled she jumped back from him and nearly tripped thanks to bumping into the corner of his bed but was steadied thanks to Gunnar's quick hand on her shoulder. From the various screams heard throughout the hotel it was obvious it wasn't just their room. Everything was getting soaked but the two couldn't help but start laughing. The water was cold as it continued to pour over them and Julie began to rub her hands up and down her arms. Gunnar placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to keep her warm. Water was dripping off of their bodies, hair and clothes utterly soaked through, and Julie didn't think he'd ever looked more handsome. He must have had similar thoughts as she saw his grey eyes darken as he stared down at her. Their mouths reached for each other at the same time and both became lost in the touch of the other. Almost immediately Gunnar's tongue was exploring her mouth and she pressed herself as close as possible to him. They were holding each other tight and didn't even notice when the sprinkler system was finally turned off. If prank wars led to this then Gunnar and Julie were all for them.

Portman was starting to hang around more with the rest of the team. And he was even seen talking with a few of the Iceland players, though he completely ignored (glared) at Gunnar and Olaf. When Fulton told him that Cat was actually dating one of them he was held back from immediately going after Stahl and breaking his neck. It took a long time for him to calm down. He always had a little thing for the pretty goalie and the rejection stung, especially since she chose that Iceland prick over him. And as far as Sanderson was concerned, he would never forgive the goon for purposely injuring Adam's wrist and nearly crushing Connie. How his fellow Ducks could forgive and forget was beyond him, especially Banks and Moreau.

But with time to adjust with Julie's choice, because obviously it was something he had to live with for now to keep the peace on the team, Dean actually came to like some of the Viking players. They weren't all jerks and he wasn't even against the idea of some of them joining them in a reunion game with Russ's brother and crew for some street puck. And if the opportunity just so happened to present itself then he would absolutely obliterate Stahl.

Both Connie and Julie were dressed in their USA Ducks tank tops and track pants for the pick-up game of school yard hockey. They had a larger group than last year when they skated on roller blades through the streets of LA towards the same place where they faced off against the Tyler brothers.

The game was fast-paced with high intensity but still loads of fun and loud music, and it seemed the boys from Iceland were warmly welcomed to participate. And of course Gunnar blew them all away. Julie merely shook her head at the raw talent he had whether skating with blades on ice or wheels on blacktop. It was amazing how much he'd improved his game in one year, he was heads and shoulders better than anyone else in the competition…both on the streets and in the Goodwill Games. And from the stares he was getting it was clear that she wasn't the only one who knew that. She was; however, privy among a select few that several scouts had been asking for some of his time. He confided in her that while he was happy to know his play impressed them, he wanted to focus on the tournament and worry about his future afterwards.

The blasting hip-hop music spurred her on as she quickly weaved around players and scored a goal on one of the metal cans used as a net. Gunnar celebrated with her as they were currently on the same side for once and spun her around a few times. She grinned up at him and he pulled her in for a quick peck on the lips. His enthusiasm made her soar and she thoroughly enjoyed the time spent with their old friends. It wasn't often that she played hockey without all the heavy pads on, or was free to skate and maneuver as quickly as she really could.

Charlie commented that he was impressed with her agility and it seemed the rest of her team and even the boys from Iceland nodded their heads in agreement. It was Ken who pretty much stole the show from everyone after that. The former Olympic figure skater had hit a growth spurt over the year and was definitely not the shortest Duck anymore. And as friendly payback to the elder Tyler brother, Wu picked a mock fight with him. And with that several other small mock fights sprang up. Russ told them all that it was important to be able to handle yourself. And everything was in good fun, until things went bad really fast.

"What about you Stahl, wanna go a round?"

Julie was sitting on the bench removing some of her gear to readjust it when Dwayne pointed out that Portman was circling and taunting Gunnar, trying to goad him into a fight. She stood and started to make her way over to them when Dean shoved Iceland's captain roughly in the shoulder, almost making him lose his balance.

It seemed everyone else stopped what they were doing to see if a real fight was about to break out. Portman was doing just fine for most of the day, but he hated to see all those stolen looks and touches shared between Julie and the one guy he completely despised. And he remembered that he owed the bastard for that hit during their last game so he shoved at him again.

This time Gunnar barely moved an inch as he'd been ready for it, he hadn't said anything yet but he wasn't about to back down if Dean wanted to go. It was about time someone put the guy in his place, and all that stored away anger over the bruises Portman left on Julie's neck rose to the surface.

"Stop Portman," Charlie tried to get between them but Dean just moved around him with Gunnar keeping pace easily.

Seeing that Stahl was fair game Portman nodded in anticipation, "Alright, let's do this then."

"No!" Julie yelled out and the two stalled for a moment as she successfully came between them. Her eyes pleaded with her boyfriend as she said, "Gunnar no, not here. Please."

"Get out of the way, babe," Portman spat at her with a nasty emphasis on the word 'babe'.

Gunnar pressed closer to Julie with one hand on her shoulder as he coldly ordered, "Don't talk to her like that."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Julie turned her back on her teammate, fully disgusted with him at the moment not understanding what his problem was, and looked up at Gunnar's face. With the way his jaw was set and his eyes turned to cold steel she lost hope that she could stop this from happening. Finally though, he glanced down at her and nodded once. She sighed out in relief, happy that he was being the better person here and let it go.

Unfortunately Dean didn't exactly like that, he was geared up for a fight and wasn't about to let this drop. Not when he finally had Stahl right where he wanted him. In quick movement he shoved Julie to the side, not seeing just how roughly he'd pushed her as she hit the pavement, and sent a hard jab right into Gunnar's mouth that split his lip.

Gunnar landed two sudden strikes to Dean's jaw before the two were pushed apart by Charlie, Fulton, and Jovin. Olaf simply stood by thinking it was about time and was ready to jump in if they started going at it again. Stahl and Portman were both raring to go, but at the sound of a soft whimper all the fire to fight in Gunnar simply vanished.

He left his opponent to be dealt with by his teammates and he moved to kneel beside Julie and helped her stand. His worried gaze saw blood running down her arm and he moved her towards one of the empty benches to look her over. The Ducks were still dealing with their troublesome enforcer while he poured water over her scratched up arm, her elbow had the worst of it. He removed his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her elbow in an effort to stop the bleeding.

Julie was quiet for the most part but she grew worried when she saw his hands start to shake and could sense that every inch of his body was on edge. Her eyes took in the very tense muscles of his shoulders, arms, chest, and stomach.

In a whisper he asked if she was okay and she nodded she was. He looked down while moving his lips but she couldn't make out the apology spoken. And before she could ask what he said he took off towards the others in unrestrained rage.

"That is it!" Gunnar yelled loudly when he faced off against Portman and the rest of the USA Ducks. Jovin skated up to him and struggled to hold him back by the shoulder while Olaf was gearing himself up so as to not miss out on the fun. "You have hurt her for the last time! Come after me all you want but leave Julie out of this!"

Portman did his best to get out of the death-grip his fellow Ducks had on him, "How dare you, I never harmed her!"

"You haven't!?" Gunnar exploded and pushed his way pass his teammate and soon Olaf was right at his side. The sight the two created was impressively imposing with Sanderson's blaring icy blue eyes and Stahl simply seething in his anger, "So it wasn't your hand that left bruises on her throat? It wasn't you that knocked someone into her that nearly crushed her? You didn't just push her to the ground and make her _bleed_!?"

Dean's eyes widened at what was being yelled at him, he wanted to deny the accusation but couldn't speak because guilt was starting to eat at him. He never wanted Julie to get hurt. It was never supposed to be like this.

Gunnar narrowed his gaze dangerously as he darkly promised, "If you ever touch her again, if you do anything to hurt her, nothing and no one will stop me from coming after you."

It was eerily silent as the two stared each other down. And all the animosity that was thought to be long forgotten was suddenly thrust upon team USA and team Iceland. Everyone was familiar with the chilling stares of Stahl and Sanderson, and if anyone gave the indication to start up another fight then it would be game on. Only this time, the majority was simply angry at Portman after hearing what he'd done to the female goalie, especially the part where he actually choked her hard enough to leave a bruise.

To break the thick tension, Jovin pushed his captain back and kept pushing at him until they were half-way to Julie. Gunnar finally let his gaze with Portman break and moved to return to the girl he would do just about anything for. He felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at her. Julie's eyes were dark and she was breathing hard, her hair was blowing in the wind and he had to swallow down the sudden emotion that flooded him. He sat next to her and immediately pulled her into his arms, needing to simply feel her safe and protected, feeling nothing short of territorial when it came to this beautiful girl.

"Gunnar..."

"Sssh," he tightened his grip on her, "I'm sorry you had to see that and I'm really sorry you got hurt again."

"Gunnar you're bleeding."

"I am?"

He felt her lean away from him but he kept his arms locked around her. Then he watched as she lifted a small towel to the corner of his bottom lip. Gunnar shrugged the little injury off; it wasn't like it was his first busted lip. Julie lightly kissed the other side of his mouth before settling back down against him.

It wasn't long before most of the Ducks, Vikings, and the locals gathered around them. Gunnar refused to let Julie go, but eventually had to settle on keeping an arm around her shoulders when Adam demanded to see her arm. Julie unwrapped Gunnar's shirt and was glad to see the deepest wound had stopped bleeding. Charlie sighed as he kneeled next to her and shook his head. They were all disappointed and felt bad for their star goaltender. Julie didn't do anything to deserve the poor treatment from Dean. Fulton was the only one who remained with Portman, and that was only to get him back to the hotel to calm down.

It was strange because this was so unlike the Dean Portman from last year. He never would have done anything to hurt one of the Ducks, especially not one of their girls. Something had to be going on, there just had to be.

Everyone was still there other than Fulton and Dean and the rest of the afternoon was spent talking and trying to cheer each other up. The entire time Gunnar held his girl close to him, it seemed it was important for them both to be at each other's side. When it came time to head back to the hotel, the couple took their time on the way back. Gunnar kept his blood stained shirt over his shoulder and kept Julie's hand in his own as they slowly skated through the streets.

Once they reached the hotel, Gunnar took her to his room and wrapped her arm in ointment and bandages. Then she better treated the cut on his lip, which turned out to be not as bad as she first thought. And silently she agreed to cuddle up with him on his bed, taking comfort in his familiar arms and the steady sound of his beating heart helping her relax. There was just something positively sexy and exciting about the way he defended her today. She remembered watching the sun glistening off his back, his muscles taut with anger as he stood up for her. It was something she will never forget.

Yes. Things were going just fine for her and Gunnar. The same thing could not be said for her Ducks. As a team they were breaking down, it started a while ago when Guy and Connie broke up. It was difficult for everyone to pretend everything was okay when they knew their teammates were hurting. And her relationship with their former rival's team captain certainly didn't make things any better. Regardless of their feelings and earnest intentions for one another, it did affect her team.

Her thoughts whirled around in her mind until eventually it was all just blocked out. Julie focused on Gunnar's relaxed breathing and was slowly lulled into slumber. It never crossed her mind that she was spending the night with a boy in his bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Julie The Cat reached as far as she could from her position on the ice and was rewarded when she felt the dull thud of the cold rubber puck hit her stick. With a fast glove she covered up the little frozen disk that dictated her life for the save. She was happy with her performance so far. Her arm didn't sting anymore and she hadn't lost any speed in her reflexes.

"Nice save Cat," Guy smirked as he circled her net while the refs retrieved the puck from her to set up the face-off to her left.

Julie simply nodded and watched him take his position on the ice. They all knew she didn't talk much during games, not while she was in her zone. Banks won the draw and led the Ducks through the neutral zone. With a quick pass back to Germaine they skated into Italy's territory. Guy was forced to dump the puck behind their net to get some pressure off him. Adam recovered and whirled around the net and fired off a quick back-hand shot. The rebound came to Connie who maneuvered her way to the point; she faked a shot and slid the pass back to Adam who one-timed the puck into the back of the net. USA was now up 3-0 and the third period was winding down in their first game against Italy.

Julie watched as her teammates celebrated the goal and head to the bench for a line change. Italy won the next face-off and skated hard into their zone. With careful eyes Cat studied every move of one of Italy's more prominent forwards weave around Tyler and sent a wrister shot her way. She had to move fast but managed to get the blocker save and saw that Averman took control of the rebound. But he was knocked into unexpectedly and awkwardly hit the post of the Ducks net. Julie quickly covered the puck and the play was called dead.

Les was in obvious pain and was grabbing at his ankle. The medical staff was already seen making their way towards him and the Ducks pulled back to give them room. She could overhear them talking and from the sound of it Les would be missing a few games. Portman and Reed helped him off the ice as Averman made sure not to put any pressure on his leg whatsoever. The only good thing to come out of the incident was the Ducks were now on the power play.

Robertson made Italy pay with injuring one of their better defenseman with another goal while they killed off the penalty. And game one in the first round ended 4-0 in favor of the Ducks. For Julie it was her fourth shut-out so far since arriving in California. She was in top form, she could feel it. The players seemed to rally behind her confidence in the net, with their trust in her abilities they were able to take more risky moves knowing she could stop the puck if they got in trouble.

There was no line-up to shake hands, that wouldn't happen until one of the teams won the series. USA celebrated their win before exiting the ice to talk about the game in the locker room.

"Team I'm really proud of you guys, you all played well," he looked around the room, "I just got word that Averman rolled his ankle and will miss at least a week of play. So that will mean double-shifts for some of you…yes Charlie?"

"What about Goldberg?"

Greg and everyone else eyed each other in question and it was Coach Bombay who stated, "I'm sorry but Julie is staying in net, there's no way I'll pull her while she's hot," some of the jokesters snickered at his choice of words and Gordon rolled his eyes, "you know what I meant."

"I don't mean that coach, we all know Julie should stay in goal. But what if we put Goldberg on defense?"

"You want me to play defense? Me? Greg Goldberg?"

Bombay seemed to consider the idea, "It's not a bad thought Charlie. What do you say Goldberg, think you could handle it?"

"Uh well I don't know. I mean it's been a while since I played a position outside of goalie."

"The rink should be open for the next couple hours before they get ready for the next game. Come on Greg, let's see what you can do without all those pads."

Goldberg's teammates stuck around to see what would happen. A few of their forwards agreed to stay in gear and work with their old friend on the ice. Julie and Connie joined their team on the bench wearing their regular clothes and shoes, watching the progress and making small observations.

Overall he did better than he was giving himself credit for. He had already developed that natural instinct to stop the puck from getting pass him, now he just had to adjust that into skating with the puck and feeding it up to their forwards to continue the play.

Once the impromptu practice ended Adam grabbed Julie and headed out to get a quick bite to eat. Earlier they agreed to stick around for the game between Russia and Germany, both teams were heavy hitters and it should prove to be an exciting match-up. They returned to the arena and found good seats at center ice.

"Sucks to lose Averman."

Adam nodded, "It does. Hopefully Goldberg works out on D."

Julie shrugged, "He should be fine, you know he moved a lot faster without all those goalie pads weighing him down."

Chuckling, Adam had to agree, "Well he did say he felt lighter. I covered up my nose just in case he meant something else."

A giggle rippled through her body and she elbowed him in the side, "Whatever Banks, you probably let one off and tried to blame poor Goldberg."

"What?" his face was serious but he couldn't mask his own amusement, "I claim my own flatulence, thank you very much."

"Good to know," she teased then took a long sip from her water bottle, "now I know you'll never try to accuse me for something you did."

He snorted, "Girls don't do that."

Julie just smiled and agreed, "Nope."

The two foreign teams hit the ice and they watched them warm-up as more people started to crowd in around them. Before the puck was dropped for the first face-off Adam and Julie found themselves sitting in the middle of a screaming match. Only problem was that the two guys were screaming in their native language so they didn't understand what the fuss was all about. It still made things a little uncomfortable though, or at least until security escorted the angry men out of there.

The game was evenly matched for the first period and then Russia turned up the heat for the rest of the game and downright dominated Germany. No one was surprised at the level of physicality, the hitting was non-stop.

"Well, it looked to me like Russia is better conditioned," Adam pointed out as they made their way through the arena.

"Yeah, and their forwards displayed some sick moves. Any goalie would have had problems keeping up with them."

"Even you?" he ribbed her, "I know what you mean Julie, remember our game against them in the trials? How we managed the win I'm not sure but I know you had a lot to do with it."

They soon reached the hotel and found Gunnar and Olaf in the lobby. Gunnar motioned for them to join and wrapped an arm around Julie when she sat beside him. They had been speaking in Icelandic before they interrupted but it seemed they were joking with each other over one thing or another.

Adam filled them in on losing Averman; they were all past the point of hesitating to share information. So the Vikings knew about Averman's hurt ankle just like the Duck's knew that Amssalik was skating on a swollen knee. When Banks told his friends about Goldberg possibly moving to the blue line both Gunnar and Olaf's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Julie just shrugged and reminded them that they were the Ducks and anything was possible.

It was at that point that Portman was seen glaring at them as he walked through the lobby and towards the elevator with Coach Bombay at his side. Gunnar held the enforcer's gaze the whole time, meeting the unspoken challenge without reservation. Julie sighed and put her head in her hands, it tore at her knowing that her teammate despised her just because of who she was seeing. Gunnar seemed to sense her inner anguish and suggested they all go swimming to relax for the night.

Connie was in their room and accepted the offer to go with Julie and the others. A few guys from team Italy were there and laughed to themselves when they noticed the members from USA. Julie raised a brow in their direction, she wouldn't find it funny to lose to a team 4-0, but simply shrugged it off and removed the teal shirt she put on over her suit before pulling down her jeans.

She smiled as Gunnar turned her around and pulled her into his chest, "Blue is a good color on you, brings out your eyes."

"You just like it because it shows so much skin," she flirted.

"Something like that," came his answering grin and watched her walk in front of him and slowly descend the steps that led her into the pool. His observant eyes followed the curves of her body as her figure and long blonde hair disappeared beneath the water's surface. Julie was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen and his feelings were deep enough to know he loved her. He thought about how she would react if he told her, they were young, but he knew what he felt even though it seemed rather indescribable.

Luckily the boys from Italy made themselves scarce when they recognized Gunnar Stahl and Olaf Sanderson from team Iceland. It was pretty much known that the two wouldn't back down from anyone, and considering their size they were more than intimidating. Connie, Adam, and Olaf were chilling out in the shallow part talking quietly while Gunnar followed the form of his girlfriend as she swam to the deeper end.

When she broke the surface near the opposite side of the pool from him he quickly dove in and went straight for her. He felt her laugh as he let his head bump into her stomach before coming up for air. She had such a beautiful smile, that dimple is what did him in. He tickled the outside of her thigh and widened his eyes when he felt her legs go around his waist. In a quick reaction to hold them up he held onto the edge of the pool, trapping Julie with his arms locked on either side of her. Gunnar saw the change in her gaze and knew she was feeling the same. Slowly her feet crossed and his body was pressed firmly against her. The new sensation ripped through him and he immediately brought his mouth down on hers.

Julie gasped into his kiss, she was tingling all over from the way he was pressed so dangerously and intimately against her. This was definitely new territory but with his mouth on her and his body so, so close she lost control. He pulled away in shock when he felt her nails drag across his back. She really was like a little kitten pawing at him, he loved it. His illuminated eyes stared into her mesmerizing blue gaze and felt pulled in as his lips took hers with more urgency. One of his hands dropped from the edge and caressed her thigh, slowly feeling his way over her hip and up her side to rest just beneath the underside of her breast only to follow the trail back down to her hip. Julie shuddered against him and he pressed harder against her in response.

"Gunnar," she moaned out his name as her head leaned back.

His lips traveled down her jaw-line to her throat and back again, "We need to stop, tell me to stop Julie."

The huskiness of his voice did nothing to cool her shattered nerves. She took a few calming breaths before speaking, "Then just hold me for a second, please."

He did as she asked and wrapped both arms around her shoulder and felt her hold onto his waist tightly. And in steady slow breaths they calmed their wildly beating hearts and tamed their raging teenaged hormones. Gunnar could see the embarrassed flush on her cheeks and felt his own face burn in response. That was a little to hot to be comfortable but there were no regrets and both would savor this time together while they could.

After all, one does not simply forget their first love.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you okay?"

Gunnar nodded before sighing as her hands worked out the tension in his shoulders. He and Julie were in his room, he was sitting on the floor with his back against the end of the bed while she was lying behind him and gifting him with a massage, "You are amazing, do you know that?"

Julie smiled and kept working her hands over his shoulders and neck, "You played really well today, three points in the first period is quite the statement." His silence let her know that he was thoroughly enjoying her handiwork, "I was worried when that guy checked you into the glass, the spineless jerk."

He was going to say something, really he was, but then her nimble fingers moved from his neck up to his scalp and all words were lost at the pleasure he was receiving. She giggled when she felt his head roll easily wherever her hands directed him. This was exactly what he needed without even knowing, this girl was just incredible.

"Come on Stahl, get up here and I'll work on your back," she offered.

His eyes opened lazily and leaned his head back to see her now on her knees and looking down at him. One of his hands came up to cover hers resting on his shoulder and they simply eyed each other for a long moment. Could she see, could she tell just how much she meant to him? Gunnar felt utterly content when she leaned further down and placed a kiss to his forehead. What did he do so right to deserve her? He wasn't sure but he was glad she was his all the same.

Soon he was taking her up on her offer and was sprawled out on his assigned bed lying on his stomach. Julie was next to him, frowning as her hands could feel just how strained the muscles in his back were. Coach Bombay and Miss McKay had joined up with most of the Ducks to watch the first game between Iceland and France. Partly to observe the two teams and also to give a show of support, it was strange to see the two coaches getting along this year. As the game progressed Julie was captivated by Gunnar, it had nothing to do with her personal attachment to him and everything to do with his level of skill. He commanded attention as the captain of his team; he was creative in his plays and constantly threw his body around.

Gunnar didn't even realize the moaning sound of appreciation that escaped his throat as her hands worked along his spine. His back had definitely been aching after being boarded illegally by that enforcer from France. And he didn't even mention that he'd been hurting when Julie forced him to sit down so she could rub his shoulders. Now she was successfully alleviating all the pain and aches to his back.

Even after she figured out he had fallen asleep she continued to work on him. As soon as she saw him she could see he was in pain. He was a strong guy but anyone would feel the hurt from being hit so viciously. And as they walked together to his room Julie noticed just how stiff his back and shoulders were. Gunnar had done so much for her so if she could make him feel better just by a simple back massage then she would gladly do it for him.

She heard the sounds of Olaf outside the room as he searched for his hotel room key. Julie took this time to distance herself away from her boyfriend and was grabbing for her purse when Olaf let himself into the room.

Julie smiled over at him in greeting but put a hand to her lips and quietly spoke, "Hey Olaf. I was just leaving, Gunnar fell asleep and I need to meet up with my team for practice."

He nodded and returned her smile, "He okay? That French goon was suspended for a game, he's lucky he was tossed out today."

Julie knew if that guy had remained in the game Sanderson would have hounded him until he learned his lesson, "And you guys will win your next game and take the series so you probably won't see him again in the tournament," he sighed in disappointment and she held back a laugh. Her eyes moved to look over her guy one last time before stating, "I think he'll be fine, but maybe see if you can convince him to get some heat on his back for me?"

"Yah, no problem, I'll let him sleep for now."

"Thanks Olaf, well I better get going, see you later."

He opened the door for her and made a point to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, he stared with his light blue eyes and the message was received. It was his small way of thanking her for taking care of his best friend and captain and also that he approved of their relationship. Julie smiled up at him happy to have earned his trust and friendship. She discovered that under all that ego and toughness he was a really great guy.

She joined up with Connie in her own room. Her brunette friend braided her hair for her and teased her relentlessly about Gunnar. Shaking her head but amused all the same, the two girls grabbed their hockey bags and went as fast as they could to the arena. They entered the locker room and found most of the teammates there, so the girls joined them in getting ready.

The USA Ducks flew around the rink to warm up and get muscles ready for the workout they were about to endure. After a while Julie went to her net and started taking random shots from her teammates. She hated to be scored on even when her team was only practicing, so she made it difficult for her friends to get the goal on her. Bombay had commented earlier in the trials that she was helping the team to be creative and look for new ways to score. As they improved so did she.

Goldberg was paired with Tyler on defense and the team was split, one half tried to get through traffic. It used to be the way they had a mock-up game but with only one goalie they shifted it for one side to focus on defense and the other on offense then switched roles. Greg was doing pretty well, he was a little slow on his skates compared to the others but he was great at keeping the puck away from the opposing side and getting it to the others. It was clear that Goldberg needed work when the Ducks were on the rush towards the net. He was much better at defending his own zone than jumping in and providing any offense. He adapted well overall as a stay-at-home defenseman.

Bombay then had them skate hard through sprints in an effort to maintain and improve on their stamina. Everyone was sweaty and tired from the brutal exercises but the coach wasn't done with them yet.

He ordered Julie back to her net after the Ducks got their breathing under control. Gordon then lined up his team and told them to work on their shoot-out attempts. This was mainly because in the first game against Italy the Ducks missed out on two breakaway chances. Sure, they won the game 4-0 but they also need to capitalize on given opportunities like that.

Banks & Robertson were the only ones that managed to slip the puck pass Cat to hit the back of the net. It was a matter of her being able to read her friends and teammates too well for them to out maneuver her. From the look on their coach's face this was something they would continue working on in practices.

Back in the locker room their coach went over a few things he'd observed during the practice then left them alone as he had a meeting with the people from Hendrix. At least he hadn't turned back into 'Captain Blood' this time around, that had been downright annoying.

"Cat," she stilled as did the rest of the Ducks when Portman had spoken her nick-name, "guys, look I'm sorry for what happened last week. Julie sweetie, I didn't mean to hurt you like that I hope you can believe me."

Julie swallowed but before she could speak up Adam angrily stood and took a step towards Dean, "You pushed her to the ground, she still has scabs on her arm because of you!"

Portman sighed from his spot on the bench, "I didn't realize what I was doing, I was just so mad and wanted to punch Stahl's face in."

"But why?" Julie finally asked in a hurt voice, "What has Gunnar done to you? Why can't you leave the past where it belongs?"

"He's the enemy Cat, can't you see that? You all think he and Sanderson are actually sorry for what they did but you're all wrong. He's playing you, they all are. That prick made sure to get his hands on you as soon as he could. And what happens when the game is over and he leaves you high and dry? Look babe, I'm sorry but I can't sit back and watch him break you in the end."

Julie flinched at his stinging words, she swallowed heavily as the reality he spun could end up being real, "It's not up to you though Dean," she was now trying to fight away sudden tears, "even if what you say is true it's not any of your business. What I do with my free time and who I spend it with doesn't concern you."

Charlie scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her thickly padded shoulders and quietly told her, "If it helps I don't see that happening. Gunnar's crazy about you, everyone can see it."

A single tear ran down her cheek and she placed her head on her captain's chest. Portman gulped at seeing how upset he'd made her and stood to move towards her. Only Adam pushed back at him roughly causing more tension in the room.

"You don't go near her," Banks scowled, "I saw the marks you left on her Portman, how could you do that? Pushing her away before starting a fight, maybe I can understand. But actually choking her!? Putting your hands on a girl so hard you leave bruises!? That's abuse!"

"I know alright! I know," Portman sat back down looking defeated, "And I apologized as soon as it happened, she knows I didn't mean it, that I wouldn't hurt her like that."

"But you did," Fulton butted in, "dude what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," the enforcer nodded, "and I'm so freaking sorry."

With his arm around his star goalie and friend, Charlie sighed and spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear him, "I know it's uncomfortable but Dean, I'm glad you started this conversation. Guys, we need to get past this as a team. We are representing our country and have a title to defend. Portman," Charlie briefly closed his eyes to gear up for what needed to be said, "you are invaluable to us, we need you. But this has to stop, Julie is the one suffering and she hasn't done anything wrong. As a friend I'm worried about you, this isn't like you man."

It seemed everyone in the locker room relaxed a little and Adam took a seat on the other side of Julie, his hand automatically going to her back to comfort his distressed friend. Dean glanced at his fellow bash brother and Fulton nodded to him, indicating that he should share with the others.

"My mom died two months before we met up in Minnesota," everyone gasped and sent sympathy-filled gazes towards Dean but he brushed them off, "she was in a car accident." He then stared directly at Julie, "It's no excuse but I've been a mess ever since, doing things I know is wrong but it's like I can't stop myself. I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry to hear that, but man, you gotta talk to us," Guy spoke up and there were several resounding 'yeahs' of agreement, "we're here for you. You and Fulton protect us every game, the least we can do is be there for you guys to."

Sensing that things were getting a little too emotional Charlie stated, "Let's get out of here and think about what happened today. We are a team and as a team we'll get through this. It's going to take some time but we're the Ducks, we don't stay down for long."

Everyone agreed and finished gathering their stuff up and headed out in small groups. Charlie, Adam, and Connie took their still clearly upset star goaltender for some ice cream.

The three friends managed to slightly cheer Julie up but she couldn't get Dean's words out of her head. She was really falling for Gunnar, who was she kidding she was already in love with him. Portman was right, when the tournament ended and the victor was decided she would head back to Maine and he would be half a world away in Iceland. Even if they did agree to do the whole long-distance thing, would that really last? Could letters and calls make up for not seeing each other face to face?

It was late into the night and her mind kept swirling around the possibilities and probabilities of what will happen when they said goodbye. Just as she fell asleep she made a decision.

When this was all over, they would be to. So she would savor the rest of their time together, he was so amazing and she will never forget him. But it wasn't fair to either of them to hold on to something that could just never be outside of California.

Her heart was already breaking.

**A/N **Blu**:_ I think I'm at the halfway point with this story, let me know what you guys think so far, I love the feedback!_


	15. Chapter 15

"This can't be happening, please tell me this isn't happening!"

"Julie calm down, it'll be okay," Gunnar told her reassuringly despite feeling just as upset about this as her.

"How is any of this okay?" she asked with wide eyes, "It is definitely not okay."

He sighed and walked towards her, grabbing both of her hands with his and offered her a familiar teasing smirk, "We always knew there would be a re-match."

"But not in the second round! You do know what this means, right? One of our teams will be playing for gold and the other for bronze. We weren't supposed to meet up until the last round."

"Ssh Julie, there's nothing we can do about it but play our best," he kissed her temple, "and now I can flirt with you on and off the ice."

She groaned but leaned into him to accept his arms around her waist, "I can't believe this is happening."

Gunnar laughed at her antics, even though this really wasn't ideal, there was nothing they could do about how they were seeded. Both USA and Iceland won their series by winning the first two match-ups in the first round. Russia and Canada would be facing each other in the second round while it would be the long-awaited re-match between Iceland and USA. Whoever won the best of three games in both series would move on to play for gold, while the losing opposition would fight it out for bronze.

The only good news was they had another week off to prepare for their new opponents. Both Stanssen and Bombay made it clear to their two star players that they needed to keep clear heads and focus on their respective teams and not each other. Gunnar just hoped they didn't blur the lines to much. He both looked forward to and dreaded going against her. She was easily the best goalie in the tournament, more than once her Ducks won games simply because she kept the puck from crossing the goal line. He often wondered how different their game would have been last year with her minding the net instead of Goldberg. But he couldn't deny that he was excited about the opportunity to see how he and his team measured up to their old rivals. After last year's bitter loss there was a lot to prove.

Gunnar tightened his hold around her waist and slowly rocked her back and forth, "Come on beautiful, we are going to be late meeting up with everyone."

He was glad to feel a laugh bubbling inside her as she looked up at him with those sparkling blue eyes, "Gunnar," he stilled at the softness of her voice, "I believe in you. No matter what happens I want you to know that."

"Julie," his eyes searched hers, her words touching him deeply, "thank you, I believe in you to."

Gunnar noticed the flash of a frown on her face before it was swept away with another stunning smile. Grabbing his feisty girlfriend by the hand, he led them out into the hallway and onto the elevator. Before the doors even closed they were facing each other, their bodies being pulled together as though a magnet brought them towards one another. Julie's hands settled around his lower back and Gunnar held one arm around her shoulder and his other hand caressed her jaw-line as they kissed. When the doors opened to the lobby floor they had their foreheads together and both were breathing deeply.

They walked hand-in-hand and met up with their two teams still waiting on a few other guys in the lobby. Once the news broke Charlie had suggested they head down to the beach and clear their minds and just have a little fun. A lot of friendships had been carved between the former rivals and a lot of them were nothing short of devastated. Both felt each of their teams deserved a shot at gold.

Stanssen and Bombay were made aware of their player's plans and scheduled to have a large bus drop them off and pick them up. Unlike their last adventure the ride was pretty quiet as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Connie and Julie were whispering to each other and an occasional giggle could be heard, and their normal cattiness and laughter was slowly easing the rest of the guys' attitude. And by the time they arrived they were all in better moods and the old familiar jokes and regular banter had started anew.

The only girls among the large group spread out their towels and lay beside each other and continued their discussion. Julie looked over and could see the confusion marring Connie's pretty eyes, "So what are you going to do?"

The Ducks forward sighed lightly and shrugged, "I don't know. I really like him still but I can't just forget what happened. That and," Julie watched as Connie's gaze studied a certain Iceland player from afar, "I just don't know."

Julie bumped her friend's shoulder with her own and whispered, "Want me to ask Gunnar to check into it?"

Connie immediately flushed and pulled her gaze back to the ocean, "What are you talking about?"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave it alone. I will just say that he's turned out to be a really great guy."

"Seriously, what are you going on about?" Connie glanced to her blonde friend and the girls started laughing again, "Julie I can't like him!"

"Right, just like I can't lo-like…Gunnar," the goalie stunned herself at nearly stating that she loved him out loud.

The brunette's eyes widened and took in the surprised look on her face, "Oh Julie, I really am happy for you. He's been so good to you."

"I know, that's why it's killing me knowing it will all end soon," Julie sat up and brought her knees to her chest, burying her head in her misery.

Leaning up to sit beside her, Connie gently asked, "Why does it have to end? He's in love with you; it's not hard to tell." Neither of them noticed the shadow of someone approaching.

"Because Connie, I'll be in Maine and he'll be in Iceland. There is no telling when we will see each other again, and who knows what people will come into our lives," she turned her tortured gaze on her friend, "I can't make him wait for me, that isn't fair to him. And he's going places, you know it just as well as I do, a player like him will make it to the big leagues. In a few years all of this will just be a memory."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out," Gunnar's sudden voice was angry and hurt, "So you already decided for us, is that it?"

"Oh. Uh," Connie stood as Julie hugged herself tighter, "think I'll go now."

"Yah, good idea," Gunnar told her rudely and stood in front of his girlfriend who remained hiding her face in her arms and knees. Connie quickly rushed off and the silence that lingered between the couple was thick with hurt. "Julie."

But the Ducks goaltender started shaking and simply could not look up to see the pain she knew would be in his eyes. Here she had wanted to enjoy the rest of their time together and she destroyed everything so foolishly.

"I thought we understood each other," Julie cringed at the pain of his words, and as he continued speaking the knife went deeper and deeper into her heart, "all this time you've been holding back?"

A sob wracked through her body uncontrollably. Seeing her so upset Gunnar couldn't stop himself from kneeling before her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders and back. "How could you not see I want to be with you beyond this summer? I thought you knew that, I thought you wanted the same thing. Was it all a lie?" Gunnar felt another sob shake her already quivering body. His accent was thick with emotion, "Don't cry Julie, I can't stand it."

But she couldn't stop even though she didn't deserve to cry after hurting him so badly, she didn't deserve his touch. How could she do this to him? After all the wonderful things he'd done and said, she just didn't deserve him period.

"Will you talk to me please? I need to know what you are thinking. Look at me, don't break my heart like this."

Julie felt his warm hands gently pry her head upwards; she closed her eyes painfully as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Gunnar swallowed with agony at the broken look on her beautiful face. "I'm," she wheezed with eyes still closed to block it all out, "I'm sorry G-Gun-Gunnar."

His grip tightened on her face as she sobbed out his name, her shattered voice pulled at his heart, "Please don't cry," he whispered and pulled her against his chest and he felt her hot tears burn through his shirt, "you can't get rid of me that easy, I'm not going anywhere."

She felt his hands on her face and he positioned them so they both kneeling, he was so close she could feel his breath on her face. And when she heard him tell her to look at him she finally did as new tears spilled over. His eyes were such a vivid and clear grey she felt her heart skip a few beats. She hated herself for putting them both through this, maybe if she'd talked to him instead of just getting lost in her thoughts she wouldn't have ruined things between them.

"I got scared," her voice was so unstable and thick with guilt, "I fell in love with you and can't stop thinking I'll lose you when this is all over."

A slow-burning smile turned up the corners of his lips, "You love me?"

"What?" Her tear-filled gaze widened but his gaze encouraged her to tell the truth, "Yes."

"Julie," he pulled her against him once more and whispered into her ear, "I love you, too."

"Gunnar, I'm so sorry."

"Ssh, everything will be okay now, can I just hold you for a while?"

She nodded against him and he slowly pulled back. In steady moves he moved behind her and brought her back to lean against him with his arms wrapping around beneath her chest. And for a couple hours they simply sat there holding onto one another and looked out over the ocean as their bond slowly gained more strength.

Eventually he quietly asked her to tell him what was going through her mind to make her think he would just drop her at the end of the tournament. Overhearing her say they would go their separate ways had really hurt him deeply. Then when she mentioned things had been fine until Dean Portman said something and it got her thinking about the what ifs, Gunnar had to fight down his urge to go after the guy interfering in his life. His issues with Portman would have to wait because his beautiful Julie needed reassurance. Hell, he needed the reassurance too, the way she talked made it seem like she was settled on walking away. He couldn't let that happen, no matter what.

After hearing her fears it made a little sense, she was in love with him and was scared he would turn his back on her. But he loved her too and there was no way he could abandon her. He never thought his feelings would grow to be this strong for her, but he was glad they did. It made the risk of taking a chance and being together so very much worth it.

"Promise me you'll come to me when you start feeling like this. We need to talk about these things."

"I will, I promise," she told him still feeling relaxed against him, "I am sorry Gunnar, once the fear of losing you caught hold I had a hard time dealing with it. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting you go. I see now that I couldn't have been more wrong."

"You really have no idea what you mean to me Julie," he whispered and kissed behind her ear.

She smiled, "Maybe, I think, I'm starting to get an idea."


	16. Chapter 16

It was game one in the second round between the Iceland Vikings and USA Ducks.

And already the crowd was into it. This time Julie was on the ice with her team, roughing up her crease with her skates while the rest of the starting line skated around. The week leading up to this game had been hellish yet beautiful. Julie's relationship with Gunnar went from rocky to experiencing a new depth of closeness that left no doubt to either of them of their love.

She really didn't think anyone or anything could get in their way, she had felt so confident that she even told her parents about him. Of course they had ranted and screamed at her and poor Coach Bombay had to hear from them too. After assuring them that he was a respectful boy they seemed to calm down a little. Some of the things they said were a little embarrassing but she put it down to them actually caring about her.

Averman was skating on his ankle and should be ready in a few days to come back to the team. Goldberg had been doing better in their practices but he was a goalie not a defensemen. So the news about Les went over well in the locker room.

Julie let out a deep breath to steady her nerves and bring her concentration to a single point. Adam led the Ducks to the face-off circle where he came face to face with Gunnar. This was it, the start of the second round and the winner of the series would have a chance to win the tournament.

The puck dropped and it was Stahl that won the draw and quickly snapped a pass over to Sanderson. The dangerous duo entered the Ducks zone and Julie eyed them with every caution. Olaf fired the first shot but hit the outside netting, Charlie recovered and sent the puck up to Guy who led the rush with Adam pass the Viking's blue line.

Back and forth went the game with both teams getting great chances. If the first period was anything to go by, this was turning out to be a goaltender's duel. Or at least, that was before Robertson displayed his skilled puck-handling maneuvers and roofed a shot in the top corner of Iceland's net bringing the Ducks up 1-0.

In the second period the Vikings came out with gun's blazing. Julie always did prefer it when she had more action in front of her net than just standing by and waiting for something to happen. The constant movement kept her focus sharp and attention on all the subtle movements of rival players to indicate their next move. Both Olaf and Gunnar had teased her a few times while waiting for a face-off. The Cat simply smiled and readied her position. Gunnar was definitely the most dangerous player but she and the Ducks defense were managing to keep his attempts from hitting the back of the net a success.

What they couldn't keep from happening was Gunnar's constant body checks; he threw his everything when it came to lining up Portman. The hits were legal of course, but it was the fact that Gunnar seemed to dodge every one of the bash brother's attempts to return the favor that really was getting under the Duck enforcer's skin. It was a little amusing. Dean would go in for the hit and Gunnar would maneuver himself out of the way at the last second or turn things around so that Portman felt the majority of the check.

In the middle of the third period Connie managed to sneak a quick back-hand for a goal and brought the Ducks up 2-0. Once Iceland was down by two goals the whole game shifted with the Vikings taking complete control of every aspect on the ice. Except when it came to getting the puck pass Julie The Cat. She was in top form and feeling great, she loved the adrenaline that seemed to make her move faster than usual.

With the clock winding down, Gunnar snapped a deadly accurate slap shot from the point but Julie made the save with her blocker. The rebound slid to Sanderson who circled the net and faked a shot. Julie barely recognized that he was making the pass to Stahl and had to dive to the ice in a last ditch effort. Gunnar basically had a wide open net and didn't hesitate to lift the puck up high over her stick for the goal. So imagine his surprise when Julie caught the puck with the very tip of her glove and covered it to stop the play.

Olaf blinked as he and everyone else in the arena knew that should have been their goal. Gunnar shook his head in disbelief before sending her a charming smile and prepared to take the last face-off. Amssalik fired off a shot from the blue-line which hit Goldberg as the buzzer went off to end game one of the series.

The Ducks rushed to their star goaltender and surrounded her during their celebration. No one could believe they managed to actually shut-out Iceland, Julie was definitely the star of the game. A few of the Vikings remained behind and skated with the Ducks off the ice to congratulate their friends for a good game.

Gunnar placed his hand on his girl's shoulder while still on the ice and removed his helmet, "They should send in a man to do a woman's job."

She grinned up at him and hit his stomach lightly with her blocker, "And I didn't even break a nail, imagine that."

He laughed with her and shook his head again as they stepped off the ice. Gunnar then stopped her with his stick and leaned in to kiss her, "You robbed me of a goal, you owe me."

Julie raised a brow, "Is that right?"

Gunnar nodded slowly, "Yah and I have a few ideas for you to pay up," his lips stole over hers again, "this is a good start."

She giggled as he kissed her again and again. A flash went off that caught both of their attention as quite a few reporters were closing in on them. They turned to stare at each other with wide eyes before he blocked her from view and warded off the multiple questions being thrown their way. Some of them were very personal that Gunnar refused to answer. Coach Stanssen and Bombay made quick work to make their way through to their star players and warded off the questions and eventually forced the reporters to leave. Both coaches turned disappointed gazes onto their players.

Stanssen crossed his arms but addressed the outstanding goaltender first, "Good work tonight lady Duck," she nodded nervously as Wolf eyed his team's captain, "Gunnar we have practice now, go join your team."

Gunnar nodded half expecting an impromptu practice after being shut-out. He turned and almost kissed her on the cheek but decided against it, so he sent her a smirk instead and left for the Vikings locker room. Stanssen followed suit after sending a brief nod towards the two Ducks.

Bombay sighed as he led Julie to their own locker room where everyone started yelling out happily at the sight of their Cat. Gordon couldn't deny how well she played and it was clear that Gunnar and his team did all they could, they just couldn't figure Julie out.

Connie and Julie were watching movies in their room and talking about the game and all that happened. The topic moved onto boys and Cat listened while her friend admitted that she let Guy kiss her the day before. Connie went on to say that while she did have some feelings for him still, it wasn't the same after the way things ended before.

It was pretty late when a knock came to their door and Connie let Gunnar and Olaf in the room, "Hi guys, are you just getting back from practice?"

Olaf sighed, "Yah, but we brought gifts for you."

Connie smiled and closed the door behind them. Gunnar placed two bowls on top of a nightstand and immediately fell backwards onto Julie's bed, bringing her down with him to cuddle up for a moment.

Sanderson stared over at them then shrugged and took a seat beside Connie on her own bed, "Ice cream," he muttered tiredly and handed her a bowl of the frozen treat, "here you go."

"Yum, thanks Olaf," she frowned when he simply nodded, it was pretty clear both boys were downright exhausted, "practice must have been brutal, especially right after a game."

"I don't want to think about how many sprints we did," Olaf yawned and stretched out his shoulders, "its worse for Larson, coach worked him hard for letting those two goals in."

"Why?" Julie asked then sat up and reached for her frozen treat and gave Gunnar the other. Her boyfriend managed to sit up but was leaning against her shoulder tiredly. Julie bit her bottom lip as she eyed him before continuing, "You guys played really well."

Gunnar eyed her and sent his lovely girlfriend a slow smirk, "The why is because of you."

Connie laughed as Julie began to flush prettily, "You were a rock star tonight Cat."

"That's why we brought you ladies a treat," Olaf spoke to both girls, "for playing well and hope you remember our kindness in our next game."

The girls giggled at their antics. Julie turned on the television and they all decided to watch the rest of a local baseball game that was running into extra innings. It was fairly quiet in the room as they finished off their ice cream and watched the game.

Julie stood and collected their bowls and threw them out. She went back to Gunnar and made him lay on his stomach facing the tv so she could rub his back. A moan of approval immediately left his throat when her hands moved under his shirt and began to work on his aching muscles. She paused for a moment when he lifted up on his elbows and simply pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere on the floor. She shook her head and started on his shoulders and worked her way down.

Connie noticed Olaf occasionally glancing towards his team captain receiving a relaxing massage from his girlfriend. It was maybe a little awkward at first but the two were pretty used to their friends open display of affection, besides it was just a back rub, they'd seen much worse than this. She watched the tall handsome Icelandic power forward look towards their friends again and made a quick decision.

Turning to face him she quietly asked, "Want me to rub your shoulders?"

Olaf stared at her flushed cheeks and held back a smile, "You don't have to."

"Come here," she crossed her legs and ushered him to sit in front of her. She could feel just how incredibly tense his muscles were with her hands, something raced through her veins when she felt him begin to relax under her palms.

"Connie," the Viking whispered out her name.

She smiled and continued to work on him, "Maybe you should take off your shirt."

Olaf paused for a moment at her words but eventually pulled the cloth over his head. This certainly wasn't the first time she seen him topless but this felt so different. Her eyes could take the time and admire the finely tuned muscles that came to life beneath her finger tips. She noticed he lowered his head and barely caught the sound of a slight groan at her work.

Julie and Connie silently worked on the exhausted players from Iceland for over an hour at least. Gunnar had fallen asleep a while ago when Julie had her hands in his hair and rubbing at his scalp. It was apparent that Olaf was close to losing the battle to keep awake as Connie realized he was leaning further and further back against her.

Connie began to panic as this was a little more than she had bargained for. Her eyes glanced towards her roommate and saw Julie had lay down beside Gunnar but was still awake as her hand was rubbing circles along the small of his back. Quietly Connie moved a little and nudged Olaf to the side, which he did, but was already asleep as soon as his head hit one of the pillows on her bed.

She didn't know what to do and Julie's hand had stopped all movement. Apparently Gunnar had shifted and pulled her into his arms in his sleep. While they were really adorable together, Connie wasn't sure if she should let this happen. Her eyes looked down at the sleeping giant beside her. Olaf looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and his breathing smooth and even. She liked him, she knew that much, but letting him sleep in her bed was a bit much. She groaned because she really didn't want to wake them up. Gunnar and Julie were so cute and surely nothing would happen if she kept Olaf in her bed…right?


	17. Chapter 17

Connie woke up early the next morning to find Olaf gone. She glanced towards her roommate's bed and softly smiled at what she saw. Throughout the night Gunnar had moved onto his back but was turned in towards Julie who was sleeping on his chest with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Then she heard water running from the sink in the bathroom. Sure enough Olaf soon stepped out, shirt on thankfully, and paused at seeing Connie wide awake.

"Sorry for falling asleep," he mumbled.

Connie relaxed against the headboard, "You were pretty tired and nothing happened, don't worry about it Olaf."

He nodded and came to sit on the edge, taking his time to look at her and ask, "Do you want to get breakfast with me?"

She grinned up at him, "I'd like that."

He returned her smile and soon the two left leaving their sleeping friends to themselves. It was quite a while before Gunnar finally woke up, he was happy to see that he held onto his beautiful Julie all night. No wonder he felt amazing and well rested. Watching her sleep while laying on him brought a content smile to his lips. For half an hour he studied her as she slept until he felt her body start to stretch against him.

"My little kitty, kitty," he whispered in her ear and was rewarded with a smile pulling at her soft lips.

"Meow," she managed out and blinked open her eyes, "Hm, I think I like waking up and the first thing I see is you."

He moved and cradled her head in his arm as he leaned over her, "The first thing you see," he kissed her eyelids, "first thing you smell," then her nose, "and the first thing you taste," his mouth captured hers for a drawn-out kiss.

"Gunnar," she breathed out his name, "I love you."

"And I love you," he pulled up and stared into her deep blue eyes, "so beautiful."

Julie felt his free hand trail over her forehead, down her cheek and around to her neck before bringing his mouth down to hers. Their lips opened and tongues met with matching need. Her hands roamed across the expanse of his chest and abdomen until settling around his hip and pulled him closer. Gunnar groaned into their kiss and moved to fully cover her, his knee slightly parting her legs. Her back arched automatically and in the back of both of their minds knew things needed to slow down and soon.

But this felt so good. Gunnar felt every soft plane of her amazing body under his and with every touch he lost more and more control. Their mouths explored one another and he savored the feel of her wandering hands. His lips roughly sought out her soft neck as her nails lightly dug into him in response. Julie let out a small moan and Gunnar forced himself to sit up to put distance between their bodies. Their eyes were connected and intense on one another and both were breathing hard.

"Gunnar?"

His gaze softened when he saw she was thinking that he didn't want her, she could not be more wrong. He shook his head and returned to lying beside her before saying, "When we make love for the first time, I won't leave the country afterwards."

Julie's flush was immediate as she realized just how much control she'd lost in their kissing and touching, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get so carried away. This is not something I want to rush."

Gunnar pressed a kiss to her lips as he continued to calm them both down, "Don't apologize for how you feel. When the time is right and we are both ready, we'll know."

Julie blinked up at him, "How did you make what should have been a very awkward conversation sound completely normal, romantic even?"

He laughed and she pushed at him playfully before sitting up. He joined her and said, "Because it is us and nothing should be awkward between us, not anymore."

She sighed, stood up and fully stretched out her back. Gunnar searched for his shirt, finding it he quickly pulled it over his head. Then he turned on the television and sprawled out over her bed again. Blushing, Julie told him she was taking a quick shower and he winked at her.

She re-emerged from the bathroom dressed in her USA Ducks track-suit and was pulling her hair into a braid. Julie had to meet up with her team in an hour to hit the track. Gunnar led her down to the lobby and got them some bagels for breakfast. They lounged around in the common area talking quietly and making plans for the evening after she returned. He wanted to take her out to a nice restaurant and maybe get her on a dance floor somewhere. She deserved a nice night out after her spectacular performance the previous night, despite the fact it was his team that was on the losing end of her brilliance in the net.

Olaf and Connie entered the hotel looking out of breath and nothing short of worried. When they spotted their two friends they rushed right over.

"There you two are," Gunnar teased them with his arm around Julie's shoulders, "getting an early morning workout? Surprised you're not dead on your feet Olaf."

But the tall blonde just let out a deep breath and shook his head, then gestured for his female companion, "Show them."

Connie quickly handed the newspaper to Julie and right there on the front page was a picture of them kissing after the game yesterday. She then read the title aloud, "Star Crossed Romance or Double Crossed Doom for Iceland?"

Gunnar frowned as he removed his arm from around her shoulders and read the article to himself, "Coach will hate this. It talks about what happened last year and suggests our relationship began before then and that's why I didn't get the tying goal in the shoot-out. It goes on about your shut-out yesterday and that I won't let my team win against you. This is ridiculous."

"It's all over the place," Connie shared with them, "local and national papers."

Gunnar sighed and caught Julie's eyes, "It will be okay, we didn't do anything wrong."

"You did nothing wrong!?" Stanssen appeared before them with an equally angry looking Bombay. "I told you to keep your hands to yourself! Do you understand how this looks for our country? You are captain, Gunnar! Everything you do reflects back on your team!"

"Then what, will you bench me for the rest of the series?" Gunnar asked with cold eyes, they all knew Iceland couldn't afford to lose their best player. His gaze moved over to the deeply frowning Gordon Bombay, "Will USA put in Goldberg and sit Julie?"

"I'm considering it," Coach Bombay admitted with hard eyes.

Julie looked up at her coach with hurt clearly expressed on her face. Gunnar's eyes narrowed, he placed his hand on her knee and glared at their coaches, "So we get punished for falling in love? How is that fair?"

"Calm down Gunnar," Olaf suggested, he knew how his best friend could get when truly pissed off, "surely there is something else we can do to spin this around."

"He's right," Connie agreed thinking it over, "let them be interviewed and get the truth out there. Trust me no one will doubt their feelings when they see them together."

"And what is this!?" Stanssen demanded then cursed in his native tongue, "Another one of my players has fallen for an American Duck?"

Both Connie and Olaf quickly pulled their hands apart and blushed, they hadn't realized they'd been holding on to each other. If was Olaf who cleared his throat and spoke, "The interview idea, will that work?"

Bombay sighed, "It might. We have a training session and can set it up afterwards."

It seemed everyone was in agreement and Julie ran hard at the track to get things off her mind. She was so happy with Gunnar and it hurt that strangers were making him look like the bad guy. They would see that it wasn't like that at all. Her teammates tried talking to her about what was going on but she was too angry about it all to get into it.

And what was worse was the fact that Dean had been glaring at her the entire time. She could feel his eyes burning into her back. So she knew he was really going to be out for Gunnar's blood in the game tomorrow. While Stahl did a good job with evading a direct hit from the bash brother, she would still warn him.

Just before meeting with a few of the more respectable news reporters, Gunnar calmed her down by simply holding her for a while. Their coaches went over a few things and remained in the room where the interview was taking place. It went rather well as Gunnar and Julie took turns speaking about the truth of their relationship. Gunnar made it very clear that his team lost because Julie was that good. He told them to go back and watch the tapes of their games and everyone will see he and the Vikings did everything they could to get the win. Julie told them that they respected each other enough to not hold back when facing off on the ice. They respected themselves, each other, and the game they loved.

Gunnar could tell Julie was not feeling up to going out when it was all over, so they met up with a majority of their respectable teammates at the pool and relaxed for a while. They had another game the next evening, so they both headed to get some sleep and time to collect their thoughts before heading into another game day.

When Connie returned to their room she saw that Julie was already asleep. It was a shame too because she needed to talk to someone about what was going on with Olaf. Everything was just confusing between her feelings for Guy and her increasing attraction for the Icelander. She didn't want to like the tall, muscular blonde but he was making it more and more difficult with every second they spent together.

Over night the reports written up after the interview with Gunnar Stahl and Julie Gaffney were finally putting the honest positive spin on their unique situation. And by morning everything had been cleared up with the media masses. And before the couple could even wake up they had a large fan base who found two rival players falling in love simply romantic.

Even though it really wasn't anyone's business.


End file.
